The 1, Hyper, Knuckleheaded Ninja: Ron Stoppable
by Rising Zan-Samurai Gunman
Summary: Ron Stoppable has finished his training. Ron returns home to his crush, his new dojo, and an united force of villians! Let the adventure begin! KP story with elements of the anime series Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Thoughts are _italicized_. Also this is the first fanfic I've have written in about three years. Please excuse any rust you may find in the writing.

I don't own Kim Possible. You know that. Disney owns them. They own a lot of stuff. They are kind of a big deal. I also don't own Naruto. It's owned by Shonen Jump. Or something like that.

If you have ever looked hard at the character of Ron Stoppable, you'll notice that he is quite capable of acts of heroism. I thought combining his character with a few elements from the anime Naruto, would be a pretty good fit. Tell me if I'm on to something here.

**The Number One, Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja: Ron Stoppable** by Rising Zan-Samurai Gunman

Chapter 1: The Seal

It was fitting that it should be done here; out in the frozen mountainside surrounding Yamonuchi. This is where he started down the path of the warrior, He had stood here over a year ago, facing his arch foe, defending the weapon that was intertwined with his fate. A weapon commanded only by those who possessed the power, a power he would soon have complete control over.

"Are you prepared?"

Ron Stoppable exhaled a deep breath before facing the speaker. "Yes, Sensei. I'm ready." Ron shivered slightly in the cold mountain air, turning away from his teacher again. He slowly kneeled down in the snow, and removed his shirt, exposing the area about to be worked on.

Sensei slowly moved behind Ron, removing from his sleeve a long needle. "Are you certain that you wish to endure this, Stoppable-san? The pain will be tremendous.." the older gentleman trailed off, offering a reprieve. "It has to be done, Sensei. We both know this." Nodding his head slightly, Sensei started to use the needle to carve symbols in circles on Ron's back. Ron gritted his teeth from the pain, but did not cry out as Sensei started a second smaller circle inside the large one he had just finished

_Just these two more to go, then the center. _Ron thought to himself as he endured the task of having Japanese characters carved into his flesh. _Piece of cake, just hurts like hell._ Ron could feel Sensei beginning the third circle, inside of the second circle like he had done the first. _Got to start channeling it._ Ron grimaced as a deep cut was made. _It's almost time._

Sensei placed a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder. "As soon as the final kanji is made, begin your hand signs." Ron raised his hands to the starting position. His right hand had its first and middle finger extended strait up, the remaining fingers curled in. With his left hand he mimicked the same gesture, and then he brought his hands together. Feeling the final cut being made, Ron quickly moved his hands through a much practiced set of motions while focusing all of his power into the symbols on his back. The bloody symbols on his back started to glow blue against his pale skin. With one final motion, Ron Stoppable spoke out loud. "Sacred Seal Jutsu-Bind!" In the instant the incantation was spoken, the glowing symbols turned black against his flesh. The marks were still bleeding a slight amount, but they had changed from actual wounds to what would appear to an outside observe to be tattoos. Ron slumped forward, exhausted from channeling all his power into a single action. But he could feel the change he had caused immediately. He had complete control. The power would no longer override his actions, nor would it lay dormant inside him when he needed it most. _I can finally defend her. _

Sensei looked carefully at Ron's back. The seal had taken. He had been concerned that the teenager may not have had the will power needed to endure the entire ritual. But Ron had succeeded in finally caging his elusive power. Sensei stared at the symbol in the middle of the seal, surrounded by the three outside circles. Power is what that symbol meant, and now Ron Stoppable would have that at his disposal.

Ron slowly raised himself off the ground. Sensei extended a hand to assist him up. Ron bowed slightly as the old man did the same. "Stoppable-san, you are now what you were destined to be. I am honored to pronounce you the master of the mystical monkey power." Ron kept his head bowed. "Thank you for all of your teachings, Sensei. I hope to honor you and the school through my actions. But I think we need to get inside before I freeze to death." Ron shivered more intensely now that he had finished with the serious business of sealing his power. Sensei let out a small chuckle. "Indeed, we will return to the school at once. Will you be returning to your home in the morning?"

Ron looked into the setting sun, in the direction of his home and family. "Yeah. I have a felling that it's about time for me to embrace the rest of my destiny." _At least I hope she's my destiny. _Ron couldn't help to think this as the sky was painted a red color by the sinking sun. _I'm coming home, KP. I'm coming home with the power to help you, to protect you. I'm coming home the master of mystical monkey power, and with it and you, we're going to save the world._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Departure and Arrival

Ron awoke fairly early in the morning. He gathered his things up and headed out towards the main courtyard of the school. Ron was greeted by the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms from the trees as he stepped outside the main dormitory. He took a moment to take this wonderful place in. He knew he would be here again, but still he felt he needed to burn this moment into his memory. It had been a great summer. He had arrived the day that school had let out, and from the second he passed through the gate his intense training had begun. He had become more than proficient in the arts taught by the school by midsummer, and the last part of the summer he spent in preparation for the binding of his power.

Ron's back muscles twitched at the thought of the seal on his back. If he concentrated enough he could feel the power locked inside them, yearning to become one with him again. But that was the point. He needed them under his control, not resting lazily inside of him or erupting at the most desperate times. He had needed to first learn to fight without them, and now that he was capable of that, he could access the power and become unstoppable.

Ron turned towards the large gate that leads to the exit of Yamonuchi. Standing near it were two people. One was the master of this school, Sensei, and the other his prize pupil, Yuri. Ron had been hoping that she would still be asleep, but really wasn't surprised that she had come out to greet him before he left. She was in love with him. He knew this, but cared for her only as a good friend and fellow student. Yuri looked at him with a slight sadness in her eyes, knowing how he felt but still holding on to a slim hope.

Ron approached them slowly, taking in the feeling of the school one last time before leaving. Sensei was the first one to speak.

"Good morning, Stoppable-sama. I wish to speak with you a moment before you go. I want to make sure that the seal is still holding. I also wish to have a demonstration that you are able to unlock the powers held within the smaller seals. Would you please use the Sharigan eye?"

Ron nodded as he closed his eyes. He quickly went through about five hand signs and said "Sharigan Eye!" When Ron's eyes reopened, the normally chocolate brown eyes were replaced with yellow gold iris with three small black flecks distributed throughout the outer rim of the iris. Yuri gasped at the startling change. Sensei walked around Ron as Ron lifted the back of his shirt up. The second circle on his back had changed from having black marks to glowing blue ones.

"I see that you have accessed the second seal without activating the first or releasing the entire seal. Excellent. I have consulted an ancient scroll about the color of your Sharigan eye. Normally the color is red, but Toshimoru the founder's Sharigan was also yellow. I believe it to be a byproduct of the mystical monkey power. You may release it now if you wish. I am satisfied that the seal is holding perfectly."

Ron closed his eyes again. Using this power, the world was completely open to him. He could duplicate any action he saw, from a simple martial arts technique to the most advanced jutsu. Ron had spent hours copying the numerous martial arts and jutsus known by Sensei. But there was more than just being able to copy anything. Using this technique, he vision was increased a thousand fold, he could see miles off into the

horizon, see the finest grains of the wood in the gate, and more disturbingly he could 'see' into the minds of his opponents. He couldn't literally see their thoughts, but when he locked eyes with anyone while using his Sharigan, he could feel their intentions, emotions, and often times felt their thoughts as they were his own. Sensei had remarked while training Ron about his Sharigan that to his opponent it seemed as though Ron could

see into the future, knowing their actions and plans before they could even implement them.

With a quick breath Ron released the Sharigan, and when he reopened his eyes they were once again their normal color. Shaking his head to clear the sudden change of vision, Ron turned towards Sensei. "So, everything looks good to go then?"

Sensei nodded. "You are ready, Stoppable-sama. Have a safe journey home."

Ron and Sensei bowed to each other, Ron then turned towards Yuri. "It's been a great summer, Yuri. But I guess it's time for the Ronster to head on home. Take care of yourself and Sensei for me." Ron flashed her his trademark goofy grin and started out the gate when a hand stopped him.

"You're going to her, aren't you?" Yuri barely whispered the question.

This was what Ron had been hoping to avoid. "Yes." His voice was firm but still friendly.

Suddenly, Ron was spun around and Yuri had thrown herself into his chest. She pulled herself close to him, so close he could barely hear her speak. "Why..why I am a not good enough?"

Ron placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders and pushed her back so that he could look her in the eye. "Yuri," he started off slow, "it's not a matter of your worth. Yuri, you are a wonderful girl. And under other circumstances, I could see you in the way you want me too. But, I've..I've been in love with Kim since I was four years old! I never have been able to get over that. I'm sorry Yuri. But what I feel for Kim, I don't think I'll ever feel that for another person." Ron whispered the last part.

Yuri trembled, then a defiant look came into her eye. "You profess your undying love for her, but has she ever returned your feelings? It seems to me that this great love you have is unacknowledged and unreciprocated!" Yuri spat the last words back at Ron.

"Yuri! You dishonor yourself by speaking to Stoppable-sama this way!" Sensei interjected, but Ron held up a hand to stop his teacher from speaking further.

Ron looked Yuri in the eye again. "You're right. So far, Kim hasn't returned my love. But I have to try. I think you understand that." Ron gently tilted his head forward and kissed Yuri on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Ron turned again towards the gate when he heard Yuri say. "You're the greatest man I have ever known."

Ron chuckled and looked back of his shoulder. "Thank you Yuri. I don't know if I agree, but I know if I was a great man, it would be because I have friends like you." With that said, Ron waived a goodbye and started down the mountain.

The plane trip from Japan to Middleton took over eighteen hours. Ron was exhausted after enduring the flight, the drunken business men, screaming children and a thrilling showing of Starsky and Hutch.

"How those two keep getting work is beyond me!" Ron exclaimed finally stepping foot off of the plane. He immediately felt decompressed as he walked into the spacious Middleton airport. Taking a moment to adjust to the surroundings, Ron then started to look for his ride home from the airport. His parents were out of town on business, and had asked the Possible family to retrieve their son when he arrived. Ron knew a real quick way to find the Possibles. _Just scan the crowd for a hot redhead. It's worked since I was twelve. _Ron started to scan with a smirk on his face, when he noticed a flash of red hair. _Target acquired! _Ron quickly found the person the hair belonged to, and looked into the smiling face of Dr. Anne Possible.

Ron faltered a little, but then shrugged. _Not quite the hot redhead I was expecting, but the system still works! _

"Kim, he's over here!" Dr. Possible called over to her daughter, who was standing a little further down looking in the other direction. Kim turned around and started walking towards her mother, a big smile on her face. When Kim reached Ron, she hugged him and he hugged her back. That's when they both noticed the change.

"So, was it Draken or Dementor that shrunk you?" Ron quipped.

"I was just going to ask what they've been feeding you." Kim replied.

Throughout their friendship, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible had always been around the same height. One of them would shoot up an inch or two, but the other would inevitably catch up. That was not the case now. Ron had grown over the summer, he was aware of this. But it hadn't been as obvious as it was at this moment. Kim was level with his chest, and was now tilting her head up to look at Ron. Ron stared down into her green eyes, noting how deep the green was from this new angle. The friends giggled and the new situation and started to step away from each other. Dr. Possible moved in to take her daughter's place and welcomed Ron back with her own hug. Dr Possible noticed something her daughter missed, (or at least pretended to).

"Ronald, what **have** they been feeding you?" She had her hands around his arms, but unlike it the past, there was something that was keeping her hands from going all the way around. Muscle. Something Ron Stoppable had not had the last time either of the Stoppable women had seen him.

"Nothing, really. I guess…I guess I just got into a little better shape while I was there. No big deal." Ron started to fidget a little from the attention he was receiving. It was just a little bit uncomfortable for you best friend's mother, who was the obvious source of her daughter's good looks, to suddenly notice muscle development in your teenage body. Not that Ron on some subconscious level wasn't enjoying this, but still a little uncomfortable.

Kim was a little more direct. She moved her hands to Ron's shirtsleeve and pulled it up. "Wow, Ron! Did you spend every second there working out?"

Ron shifted his weight from side to side, trying desperately to keep his mind off the fact that his crush for life and her attractive mother were groping on his arms. "Yes…" Ron trailed off.

"I can't wait to see what you've learned. You might make a pretty decent sparring partner now. Of course, you have to have more than a little muscle to keep up with me." Kim jovially punched his arm, drawing her hand back in pain. "Or..a lot of muscle."

Ron took her hand without thinking, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Ron and Kim once again became aware of the position they were in, heat rising to both of their checks as they realized that they were inadvertently holding hands. Ron quickly let it go, moving his hand behind his head. A nervous tick he had developed over the years when dealing with the opposite sex.

Dr. Possible broke the silence, although one could detect a sparkle of happiness in Anne's eyes at observing the exchange between the two. "Well, I guess you're ready to get home and get some rest, right Ron? That was an awful long flight. And Jim and Tim are waiting out at the van with their father. We better get back there before the start experimenting on the fuel injection system. Again." She turned and started towards the exit, followed by two teenagers who were struggling hard not to meet each other's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gifts

Ron headed toward the baggage carousel to claim the rest of his luggage. He had just separated from the Possible women to reclaim his bags after they had shown him where they were parked. Ron's thoughts were still a little jumbled after the odd little session of twenty questions with Kim and her mother.

_Man, what a welcome back_. Ron chuckled a little to himself as he moved towards his luggage that had just slid onto the carousel. Ron stopped when he saw a note attached to his suitcase. He removed the letter cautiously; spending a summer with thirty or more ninjas will make you a little weary of taking something unexpected. Once he was sure it was just a letter, he also reclaimed his bag. That handwriting on the front of the letter was Yuri's.

_Oh boy, this could be awkward_. Ron thought. _I thought we had gotten everything off our chests, and now she might be trying to give me a love note while I'm with Kim. Oh, please just let it me a normal letter._

Ron quickly opened the letter, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was indeed just a normal letter. Well, sort of.

**Dear Ron-san,**

**Sensei wishes to inform you that the dojo he has had constructed for you should be finished by the time your parents arrive. He has seen to it that it looks as if though you** **had won it in a contest in Japan, so not to arouse suspicion in your parents or neighbors, since it will be in your backyard. **

_Oh, right. Like a freaking dojo isn't going to look out of place in my back yard! And who ever heard of a dojo being a prize in a contest! _Ron rubbed his hand down his face as he continued to read the letter.

**Furthermore, your weapons and supplies should arrive in one to two days after your return home. Sensei reminds you to go easy on your summoning scrolls since it make take a while to get more to you in America. However, the gifts for your parents and the Possible family should be at the Possible's home by the time you arrive back from the airport. The Lotus blade is also with their gifts. Sensei feels that it should be in your possession since you've become a true warrior. Please, take care of yourself.**

**Love, your friend**

**Yuri**

**P.S. I hope she likes pink, it should look quite good on her.**

_What should look good on her? What's with all these gifts?_ Ron quickly pocketed the letter and picked up his baggage so not to keep the Possible's waiting. _Only one way to find out for sure._

The van ride back to the Possible's home was rather uneventful. The Possibles mainly just asked Ron how his trip was, and if he had enjoyed himself at the school. Kim was oddly quite during this time. She just listened quietly as Ron answered the questions of her parents and brothers.

_Something's changed in him. I can feel it. It's like he left for the summer and came back as a different person. He just seems so much more confident, more collected_. Kim thought to herself. And then a strange thought came to her. _And he's much more handsome now. _

Kim shook her head. _Where did that come from? Ron? Handsome? Not quite the connection I would have made three months ago, that's for sure. But still..I'll have to admit that he's certainly grown a little, and those scrawny arms and legs have got some muscle to them. He's not bulky, just refined. Like a martial artist should be. But, I'll bet he's still the same old Ron. He might have picked up a move or two in Japan, but he'll still leave the butt kicking to me. _

The van finally pulled into the driveway. Everyone pilled out the car and started toward the house when a man spoke up from the road in front of the house. "Excuse us folks, is there a Ron Stubbable here?"

Ron shook his head. "It's Stoppable. Yeah, that's me."

The deliveryman checked his clipboard. "Sorry, I meant to say Stoppable. Could you sign these please? Most of the packages have already been unloaded."

Ron looked over his shoulder toward the Possible's front door and saw several boxes sitting there. Ron took the clipboard and scribbled his name where needed. The deliveryman then turned back towards the truck and pulled out a long wooden box. "This one had special instructions. It said we're supposed to hand this to you in person."

Ron took the box and immediately knew what was inside. The Lotus blade. Ron could feel its power resonating from inside the box. "Thanks."

The deliveryman got back in the truck as Ron turned back towards the Possible home. "Ron, what is all the stuff?" Kim asked.

"Do you think the Ronster was going to go on a trip overseas for three whole months and not pick up any souvenirs for his best friend and her family? You wound me Kim." Ron said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that, Ronald. But since you did what did you get us?" Mr. Dr. Possible looked at the boxes like a kid at Christmas.

_I have no idea_. Ron thought to himself, sweating just a little. "It's a surprise! Let's get them inside and you can all open them up."

Ron helped the others carry the packages and his things inside to the living room. The Possible twins started tearing into the boxes as soon as they hit the floor. "I hope he got us those new robot toys!" Jim said.

"Yeah, we need their circuitry to finish our new rockets!" Tim added.

"Boys, no rockets in the house. The FAA said they wouldn't stand for anymore rocket flights in a suburban neighborhood." Their father mildly scolded them. "You can bring them down to the space center to test them if you want." He added in an amused whisper to his sons.

Ron stayed back while the Possible's brought their gifts out of the bigger boxes. Ron was surprised that whoever sent them for Sensei, probably Yuri, had also taken the time to wrap each one individually.

The twins had not even gotten their gifts out of the box before they hade opened them. "Alright, he got us the robots!" they exclaimed together in perfect harmony. They then rushed over to Ron to thank him with a hug.

Ron had always thought of Jim and Tim as the little brothers he had never had, and was just as happy as they were that they liked their gifts as they were with them. Suddenly, Ron heard a squeak over his shoulder coming from the stairs.

"Rufus! How's my buddy doing?" Ron felt the weight of the small hairless mole rat enter the side pocket of his cargo pants. Rufus then stuck his head out of the pocket. "Missed you!" the rodent squeaked.

Ron had asked the twins to watch Rufus while he trained in Japan. With all the intense training, Ron wouldn't have had time to give him the proper care he deserved. "I missed you too, little buddy." Ron patted his pet's head. The mole rat then sniffed his hand. "Different?" he squeaked again.

"We'll talk all about it latter, buddy. Let's just watch the festivities." Ron took his position back against the wall as Mr. Dr. Possible pulled out a brand new set of golf clubs.

"Wow, these just came out and they're not even available in the States yet! Ronald, you shouldn't have gotten me these. They are way too expensive!" Mr. Dr. Possible never took his eyes off the clubs as he spoke.

Ron just laughed. "C'mon, Dr. P. We both know you need all the help you can get on the course. And don't worry about the price, I got them for a song." _Or nothing at all_, thought Ron, as he hadn't paid for any of these gifts. _Got to write Sensei a big thank you note_.

Mrs. Dr. Possible gasped, as she pulled out a silver and jade pendent. "Ronald, this is beautiful!" Mr. Dr. Possible helped her place it around her neck.

Ron actually recognized this object, and knew where it came from. "It's just something I came across in the market near the school one day. It once belonged to the Empress of Japan, and it's said to bring good luck to the family of the wearer. I actually got that for nothing."

This was true. He had been in the market helping the master lunch lady with groceries for the school on one of his rare breaks when a thief ran by with the local police in hot pursuit. Ron quickly leapt into action and stopped the thief. The owner had been so pleased that someone was willing to help that he had given the pendent to Ron as a reward, after first telling him the history behind it. Ron had wanted to give it back, but the owner would not hear of it. Ron returned to the school with it, and gave it to Sensei for safekeeping. _And I just realized that I walked off and left it at the school. How nice of them to send it back like this._

That left only one person left to open their gift. Kim was sitting there quietly watching her parents and brothers open their presents. Kim then turned her attention towards the large box sitting in her lap. She quickly removed the wrapping paper and removed the lid of the box. She drew a breath as she slowly removed an ornate white and pink kimono. "Ron, it's gorgeous." She pulled it out of the box and held against herself. Kim then looked down in the box and saw that there was more. She then removed a sash of pink as well as traditional Japanese hairpins that were worn with a kimono. There was one more piece of material in the box. It was what appeared to be a hood, it was white and lined with pink. Kim picked it up as well. "Ron, it's so beautiful. What?" Kim looked at Ron questioningly.

Ron Stoppable's face was blood red. _Holy crap! Yuri did not send Kim what I think she sent her! _He felt like he might pass out.Ron looked down at the hood in Kim's hand to confirm his suspicions. _She did! How am I going to explain this to Kim_?

"Ron, there is a similar size box in here addressed to you. Do you mind if I open it?" Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at him, a knowing smile on her face.

Ron couldn't open his mouth. He just nodded slowly, his eye's fixed upon the kimono in Kim's hand.

Anne Possible opened the box and nodded her head. "Ah, the set is now complete."

"What set?" Kim asked her mother.

"Well, most people get the ring first, Ronald. I haven't seen many people buy the wedding attire before that." Anne smiled at the boy, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Wedding attire?" Kim and her father asked simultaneously. Kim said it in a confused tone, her father's was much more threatening.

Anne turned towards her daughter, a smile still on her blushing face. "You don't remember Dr. Sakai's wedding do you Kim? You were the flower girl and  
Ron was the ring bearer? Oh well, you were really young. But if you could remember, you might remember what Dr. Sakai was wearing. What you have in your hand is a tradition Japanese wedding kimono, and in my hand is what Ron would wear if you were getting married."

With that said, a loud thud was heard. Everyone turned to see what the noise was, including a severely blushing Kim Possible. And in the floor of right in front of where he was standing laid an unconscious Ron Stoppable!

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll stay conscious for the wedding." Anne giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interrupted Conversations

Ron awoke to the feeling of a damp cloth on his forehead. _What? What happened? The last thing I remember was Kim holding something and now I've got a wash cloth on my face. _Ron set up slowly, seeing that he was on the couch in the Possible's living room. It was now dusk outside. _I must have been out a couple of hours. _Ron turned his head as he heard someone entering the room.

"Hey, Ron. Are you feeling any better?" It was Kim. She had another cloth in her hand for his forehead. It appeared as if she were the one who was taking care of him. Kim kept her eyes focused on the cloth in her hand, trying not to look at Ron.

"What happened?" Ron asked. He removed the cloth from his head to the table in front of him.

"You passed out."

"Oh. Why?" Ron shook his head, still clearing the cobwebs from his head.

Kim shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Uh, well, you sort of passed out from embarrassment. Mom had just explained what the clothes were that you brought me and you hit the floor." Kim had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Clothes?" Ron asked. Then it came to him. It was a wedding kimono she was holding! That's why he passed out. "Oh, man. Now I remember."

Kim still didn't look at Ron. "Why did you bring me a wedding dress, Ron?"

Ron Stoppable's brain started working at a furious speed. How could he explain this gift? Could he tell her the truth? That is was Yuri that had sent the gifts for him. No, that wouldn't work. Confess his undying love for her? The moment wasn't right for that. Better just go with the Ron Stoppable standby. Wing it.

"I just thought it would look really nice on you. I didn't mean to imply anything. I just thought it was nice. And…most people wouldn't know that is was meant for a wedding."

Ron spoke quickly.

"Did you know it was for a wedding?" Kim finally looked up at him.

His expression before he had passed out had given the answer away, and he couldn't go back on that now. "Yeah, I kinda did."

"Did you buy the other kimono? The one for you?" Kim asked, the blush starting to deepen.

"No, that one was a surprise. I don't know how that got in there." Ron was hoping to find some way to steer the conversation away from these garments, but so far Kim hadn't given him an opening.

"Yuri sent it." Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out another letter.

Ron stood and walked over to Kim and took the letter. _Again with the letters_. Ron thought as he noticed the letter was already opened. Kim must have already read it. _Oh boy. I've got a bad feeling about this._

**Dear Ron-san,**

**Hopefully these garments will help you start that conversation that you and Kim-san desperately need to have. Tell her. She needs to hear it. I know if I were in her place, I couldn't wait to hear those words.**

**Love, your friend**

**Yuri**

**P.S. I hope these fit. I have feeling that you two may be wearing these soon!**

Ron blushed crimson as he finished the letter. _I'm going to have to either thank Yuri or kill her depending on how this goes. _

Ron finally found the courage to look Kim in the eye. "Listen, Kim.."

A familiar set of notes cut Ron Stoppable off as the Kimmunicator sounded. _Whew! Saved by the bell! _Ron moved closer to Kim, readying himself to absorb mission info.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of another of her pockets. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"We've just got a whole bunch of hits on the site about sightings of most of your enemies. The weird thing is all the sittings are from Middleton. They all seem to be gathering on a central warehouse in Lowerton. What do you make of it?" The tech genius of Team Possible asked.

Kim had stopped blushing. She was in full mission mode now. "It sounds like something we need to check out for sure. Who has been seen?"

Wade typed a few keys on his keyboard. "Well, we've got Drakken, Shego, Motor Ed, Dementor, Duff Kiligan, and Monkey Fist. Numerous henchman.."

Ron stopped listening once he heard the last name. Monkey Fist. He took a deep calming breath. Sensei had been preparing Ron to face the self proclaimed Monkey Master. Ron had been told by Sensei that he would never have full control of his destiny until it was decided between Fist and himself once and for all. Ron knew that he didn't have to kill Fist, just defeat him in a definitive battle. Ron had a feeling that today would put them on the course towards that battle. The other villains were a concern of course, but Ron could only seem to focus on the British lord with whom his destiny was intertwined.

Ron cleared his thoughts and began listening in on the conversation as it was winding down. He heard Kim signing off and saw her starting towards her room to change into her mission clothes. He moved towards his bag to grab his mission clothes when he heard Kim speak.

"When we get back, Ron, we are going to have the conversation that letter refers too." Kim said with a serious look on her face, and then headed up the stairs.

Ron grabbed his bag and started pulling out his clothes, "Great. Can't wait for that.' Ron mumbled to himself.

Ron and Kim were moving silently inside the warehouse. With Ron's new training and Kim's already established skill, they were able to enter the warehouse without arising suspicion in any of the henchman. Navigating inside took a bit more skill. Ron suddenly pulled Kim into the shadows as an unseen sentry came around the corner near them in the hallway. Ron held his hand over Kim's mouth to keep her from yelling her surprise as he held her close to him. They were completely shrouded in darkness. The sentry passed without incident around the corner from which they had just come. Feeling the danger had passed, Ron removed his hand from Kim's mouth, but still held her close to him.

"You've gotten a lot better. I didn't hear that guy coming. You can let me go now if you want." Kim whispered.

"And if I don't want to?" Ron whispered back.

"I'll break your arms." Kim playfully whispered.

"Fair enough." Ron let her go and resumed down their pathway around the corner towards the main meeting room of this warehouse. They were close now. He could just hear the voices of the villains. Kim was right behind him. "We've got to find out what they're planning before we bust some heads. You can sneak in through the ventilation system and listen, but I don't know if we'll both fit." Ron whispered behind him.

Kim looked up above her head to the grate where she could enter the ventilation system. She hadn't seen Ron even pay attention to it. _It's like he completely aware of his surroundings. That ninja training must have stuck this time around. And listen to him come up with these plans. He's thinking things out, not just reacting like he used to do. _Kim looked at the back of her best friend, seeing how much he had changed_. It's also like he's not afraid anymore. Like he's sure of himself. I just realized that on this mission I've been following him around instead of the other way around. Wow. What brought all this out of him?_

"Alright, give me a boost." Kim whispered. Ron kneeled down so Kim could stand on his shoulders. Looking down she noticed that Ron didn't seem to be burdened by her weight. Before this summer the strain would have been obvious on his face, but he showed no signs of effort. Kim thought she noticed something else. His shirt was getting pulled down around his neck a little due to the fact that she was standing on his shoulders. She looked down and thought she saw some marks on his back. Before she could reaffirm this Ron looked up at her, blocking her view.

"Are you ready?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, just a second." Kim reached up and carefully unlatched the grating on the ventilation system. She handed it down to Ron, who gently placed it on the ground. Kim then started her way up the ventilation system.

When Kim turned around to see if Ron was still there, she was surprised to see he wasn't.

"KP, over here."

Kim turned and moved further into the air ducts, and noticed that Ron face was showing through a much smaller vent. To do this, he must have been hanging on the outside of the air duct. "Ron, what are you doing?" Kim hissed.

"Get down to the meeting room. Listen as long as you can. When we decide to show ourselves, I don't want a bunch of goons rushing us inside of an enclosed room. I'm going to go make sure they can't. When you're ready, make you self known. I'll be there in a second to back you up." Ron said quietly.

"Ron, we must have passed thirty or more guards! You couldn't possibly take them out by yourself. We'll be lucky if we get thirty seconds of listening time by the time the guards have been alerted!" Kim hissed again, a little fear present in her eye for her friend.

"Do you trust me, Kim?" Ron whispered.

"What?" Kim whispered back.

"Do you trust me? I wouldn't have offered this plan if I didn't know I could do it." Ron whispered again, his eyes locked with hers. There was excitement in his eyes, and determination. Kim had rarely seen this combination in Ron Stoppable. But when she had, Ron had never disappointed her.

"I trust you. You can handle this." Kim whispered again, a smile crossing her face.

Ron Stoppable smiled right back, and winked. "Believe it." Then he let go of the side of the air duct.

Kim never heard him land. _Oh, he's good_. Kim smiled to herself, and then started to quietly crawl down to the meeting room.

Ron stopped in a corner of the building. _I'll need to be fast to take down the guards. Looks like it's time to open the first seal._ Ron quickly went through a series of hand signs, and spoke. "Sacred Seal Jutsu-first seal release!" Ron felt a tingle as the first seal began to glow. Ron then started moving. Fast.

The first seal was the seal of speed, with this released Ron could move at superhuman speed. His reflexes and thoughts moved just as fast to keep up with him. Ron had spent three weeks training with the skill before he was secure enough to use it. It was also the hardest of his powers to access, that's why after the training of how to access all his power Sensei had insisted that Ron makes this one the first seal.

Ron was moving so quickly through the warehouse that he was undetectable to the human eye. He scanned the entire building twice before deciding it was time to take down a guard. The first one he just bowled over in the middle of a hallway, the next victim was grabbed by the neck as Ron ran by and slammed into a wall. Both men went down with out a sound. _Well, two down. Twenty nine to go_. Ron thought with a smirk.

Kim listened intently as the villains assembled around a table. Drakken had placed himself at the head of the table. "I'm telling you. The world will be ours if we can set aside our differences. Who could stop us? Global Justice? They haven't even come close to stopping us individually; no way could they handle us together. Possible? She would put up more of a fight then Global Justice, but she would fall just the same. Join me and together we will rule the world." He let out one his trademark laughs.

The other villains gathered around the table murmured amongst themselves.

"I'm in Cuz. This is gonna rock!" Motor Ed followed his voted with a little air guitar.

"Aye, I'll join ye too Drakken." Duff Killigan said.

"I vas going to laugh in your face, Drakken, vhen I first heard your plan. But I am impressed by you conviction. I vill join as vell." Dr. Dementor added with a nod.

"I will join as well." Monkey Fist bowed slightly.

"Well, what say you, Shego?" Drakken turned towards the green and black clad mercenary.

"I thought I was already in since you were, Doc." Shego said no looking up from her nails.

"No, Shego. The other men and I have been talking. We've decided that you will enter into this partnership as and equal, not as a sidekick. This is your ticket into the big league. What do you say?"

Shego stopped filling her nails; she was actually touched by this promotion. "Well, I guess the only thing I can say is I'm in." Shego smiled a little as she looked at Drakken.

"I think I've heard just about enough. I hate to bring this meeting to an abrupt end, but I don't think I can stomach anymore of your bonding." Kim said as she dropped to the ground from the vents. She sent the grate down hard to signal Ron.

Ron had been waiting for the signal. He had taken out all the guards except for the two stationed outside the door of the meeting room. Ron rushed towards them at full speed, but as he was traveling he begin once again to use hand signs. "Sacred Seal Jutsu-Bind!" he said as he finished his last hand sign. The seal closed instantly and his speed was cut off. However, Ron still had the momentum going, and he jumped up and put his feet out in front of him as he reached the guards. The result was that the guards were hit with his full momentum, sending them flying right through the door. Ron landed on his back, and flipped right back upright. Ron walked through the shattered remains of the door, brushing himself off. He was met by a room full of shocked occupants, including Kim. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he added with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stoppable Unleashed

The villains sprung up from the meeting table and quickly took defensive positions.

Drakken was rapidly pressing a button on the table in front of him. "Why aren't the guards responding?"

"Oh, I didn't want our reunion to be interrupted. I mean, I haven't seen you guys all summer!" Ron said enthusiastically, stepping beside Kim.

"Yes, it was rather nice without you around. Uh, what's his name again?" Drakken turned to Shego.

"Stoppable." Monkey Fist responded for her. The English lord slowly moved around the table, hands behind his back. He walked towards the unconscious body guards, taking in the view of Ron's handiwork.

"It would seem that you've been to the mountain again, Stoppable." Monkey Fist looked back over his shoulder, a sneer on his face. "Tell me, how is the old fool?"

Ron gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Sensei is a great man, Fist. Don't ever insult him."

"Or what, Stoppable? You'll have Miss Possible attack me?" Monkey Fist sneered at the young man's anger.

"No, Monty. The whole reason I trained this summer was so I could have the honor of kicking your monkey ass." Ron returned the sneer.

Monkey Fist faltered a bit at the younger man's response. Shego and a few of the others chuckled. "Looks like the buffoon found a spine this summer. Did you know he was so hardcore now, Kimmy?"

Kim had been watching the exchange with mild surprise; she had never really heard Ron talk like that before. She snapped her head back to her rival. "Not really. He's been full of surprises lately."

"Enough talk. Let's start the road to vorld domination by taking care of these pests!" Dementor slammed his fists on the table.

"Seriously." Motor Ed agreed, pulling a metal pipe out of the nearby wall. "I call dibs on Red."

"Nay, Laddy. Let's just rush em all together." Duff raised his ever present golf club into the palm of his hand.

"I've got a better idea. How about you all get your butts kicked, and go to jail?" Kim taunted, stepping into a defensive stance.

Ron got ready as well. "That's the best idea I've heard all day, KP. Why don't we go with that one?"

Monkey Fist took a step towards the assembled villains. "Allow me to take care of Stoppable. We need to see how dangerous he's become. The rest of you should have no problem taking care of Miss Possible."

Shego started to power up. "Sounds like a winner to me." The other villains nodded in agreement.

Kim and Ron exchanged looks. This was going to be a tough fight for both of them. And if they were separated it could go bad for either of them real quick.

_I could probably take most of them out right now if I wanted to use a jutsu, but I promised Sensei I would try to conceal my power if I can. Plus, I have no idea how Kim will react if I start going all super ninja_. Ron thought to himself.

Fortunately for Ron, Motor Ed and Shego decided to attack, thereby putting an end to his dilemma. Kim struck out with a straight kick aimed right at Shego's head. Shego had been expecting this and dug her nails deep into Kim's outstretched leg. Kim let out a piecing cry of pain.

Meanwhile, Ron had intercepted Motor Ed and sent him reeling from an uppercut punch followed up by a knee to the stomach. Ed was unconscious before he hit the ground. Ron turned his head just in time to see Kim's pants start to shred as Shego ripped her claws into Kim's leg, hearing her cry out again. "Kim!" Ron called out, starting out on a course to stop Shego from hurting Kim further. Ron was stopped by Monkey Fist, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, now Stoppable. You wouldn't want to interrupt." Fist struck out with a straight punch. Ron ducked the punch and flipped backwards, whipping his legs up at Fist's chin as he went. Fist leaned back and watched the feet pass safely by. Ron sprang back up into a crouched position.

_Got to get to Kim_! Ron frantically thought. He could see her on her back. Kim's face was contorted in pain as Shego still had one clawed hand wrapped tightly around Kim's calf, and in the other had Kim's foot in a vicious ankle lock. Kim had no way to counterattack or defender herself. Duff Killigan had joined to the fray, and was preparing to deliver an over handed blow with his golf club to Kim's kneecap. _An attack like that could cripple her!_

For Ron, time started to move in slow motion. Acting on his ninja training, Ron reached for his back pocket. Inside were three shuriken. With blazing speed, Ron whipped them out of the pocket and straight ahead of him. The three razor sharp objects spun towards Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist twisted to his side, his years of experience taking over, as the three whirling objects passed right by him.

This is exactly what Ron wanted. Fist realized this in mid turn as he saw the true targets of the shuriken. The first shuriken sliced Killigan's golf club shaft in two as he swung down. The sudden break in the club caused the club head to come back up and strike Killigan in the face, knocking him unconscious. The second shuriken went across the back of Shego's hand that was holding Kim's foot. The shuriken sliced her hand, causing her to cry out in surprise more than actual pain, and release Kim's leg.

Monkey Fist averted his eyes from his allies. He had deduced the third target and needed to find Stoppable now if he was going to stop him from acting. Monkey Fist eyes widened as his target's fist was an inch from his face. There was no time to avoid the blow, and the punch connected. Fist flew threw the air and landed on top of the meeting table.

_I only get one chance at this_. Ron thought. Monkey Fist had just landed on the table at the same second the third shuriken connected with its target. A fuse box. The box sparked as the metal star embedded itself into the side of the casing. The room went dark. When the lights started to flicker back on a second latter, Kim and Ron had vanished.

She's bleeding pretty badly. I need to get some pressure on that wound, and we need to get out of here right now! That couldn't have gone much worse! Ron thought as he looked down at Kim's wounded leg. He carried her in his arms, running as fast as he dared towards an exit.

Kim was just barely conscious. She had lost enough blood to make her dizzy, and she felt like she was moving way to fast. She tried to focus on the face of the person carrying her. She recognized Ron's face, but the look upon it wasn't one she had seen before. He looked like he was enraged and deeply troubled at the same time. "Ron…what happened?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Ron stopped running, hearing the voice of Kim. "It got bad KP." His face still had the same look on it, his voice reflected it, and he couldn't meet her eyes. I failed you. I didn't protect you. Ron placed Kim on a box. "Shego got a hold on your leg. Your ankle's twisted, maybe broken. And the scratches are pretty deep." Ron started to look around the immediate area for something to wrap her wounds with.

"I'll be okay. Ron, are you hurt?" Kim asked weakly. She tried to stand, but her leg would not support her weight. Ron pushed her back down to the sitting position.

"I'm fine." Ron still didn't look at her. His eyes would betray him. Finding nothing to use for her wounds, Ron decided they was only one thing he could use. Ron started to remove his shirt.

Kim was barely aware of going on, but that didn't mean she didn't register that Ron was undressing. "What are you doing?" Ron didn't answer. He just bent down and started to wrap her wound with his shirt. Kim watched him, and then she noticed his back. "Oh my god, Ron!" she gasped as she saw the top seal. "What is that?"

Ron winced. _Damn! I thought she was too out of it to notice. Got to do something about this_. Ron quickly went through a set of hand gestures, and whispered. "Genjutsu-sleep!"

Kim instantly went limp and fell forward into Ron's waiting arms. Ron righted himself into a standing position, and lifted Kim back into his arms. "I hate having to hide this from you, KP. I hate hiding a lot of things from you." Ron whispered to her sleeping form. "But it's not time yet." Ron ears picked up the sound of the villains coming closers. Not much time. Got to get going again.

Ron started off in a full run again. The exit was just a few feet away. Suddenly, a metal door slid down over the exit. Ron quickly scanned the area for an alternative exit. The windows and other exits were similarly secured. Ron stopped right in front of the door, seeing no way out.

"Going somewhere, buffoon?" Drakken said from behind him, flipping a remote in his hand. "Not with these security lockdown doors in place."

"Will you look at this? Stoppable's got himself some ink! And he's been working out it seems," Shego smirked, hands on her hips, "Pretty drastic changes I'd say. Finally feeling those hormones, Ronnie?"

"No…" Monkey Fist barely whispered. His eyes had focused on the seal on Ron's back. He knew full well what was contained therein. Something that Lord Monty Fiske had spent most of his life seeking. The mystical monkey power.

Ron didn't respond to any of the three villains right away. _The others must still be knocked out, and Dementor is probably setting up an escape route for them_. He silently knelt down to place Kim on the floor, taking extra care of her wounded leg. His eyes lingered for a moment on her beautiful face, her head resting in his hand, Ron slowly finished lowering her to the ground. I won't fail you again. Ron stood up, hands clinched into fists at his side, his back still to his enemies. "Open the doors, Drakken." His voice was firm.

"I don't believe we've completed our business with you two yet, boy." Dr. Drakken chuckled, joined by Shego.

"Don't provoke him, Drakken.! You have no idea what he's become!" Fist spoke out, fear present in his voice.

"Open the doors." Ron repeated.

"I don't think you heard me. We're not finished." Drakken set his jaw. Shego moved into a ready position, setting herself up to attack Ron at a moments notice.

Ron slowly moved his hands in front of him. I will protect her. Ron started moving through his hand signs.

"Shego, now! We have to stop him now!" Monkey Fist shouted out, fearing what would happen if Ron finished his task. Fist leapt forward, followed by Shego.

They were far too late. "Sacred Seal Jutsu-Full Seal Release!" Ron felt the entirety of his power flow through him. He turned on his heal, eyes closed, and stretched out his hands, catching both his adversaries in mid strike. Ron had Fist by the throat and Shego by the front of her uniform. Both were suspended in the air off their feet.

Shego shouted in surprise, wrapping her hands around Ron's arm, trying to break his grip. She dug her nails deep into his hand and arm, drawing blood, but the grip never broke. Suddenly, all the wounds that Shego had made started healing, a light blue glow radiating from them as they did. They were healed in an instant. "What the hell?" Shego whispered, watching the wounds, fear now in her voice.

Fist was trying to break Ron's grip as well, but Ron's grip was too tight for him to utter anything. Sweat was pouring down his face, showing his pure terror.

Ron's eyes slowly opened, revealing the piercing yellow gold irises of the Sharigan. He first looked at Monkey Fist, who managed to let out a whimper. Ron turned his gaze to Shego, who stopped struggling as she was petrified by the sudden change in the young man's eyes. Ron then turned to Dr. Drakken, who had been too shocked by the sudden reaction of his enemy to move. "Open the doors."

"N…no..we're going to finish you two here and now." Drakken stammered out, terrified of the eyes staring him down.

Before anyone could blink, Ron had dropped Monkey Fist and Shego, and was standing right in front of Dr. Drakken. The blue man flinched in terror, cowering at the close proximity the young man now had.

"Open the doors!" Ron roared, his golden eyes staring a hole through the man.

"No…" Drakken never finished his sentence as Ron had hit him with a backhand punch. Drakken sailed through the air and landed over fifty feet away, crashing through a pile of crates. The remote spun in the air in front of Ron. The remote must have been knocked out Drakken's hand by the blow. Ron grabbed it in mid spin.

Shego had recovered from being dropped, and was fully powered up. Not to mention a little bit furious. She leapt in the air, preparing to swoop down on the unsuspecting Ron. Once again she was met in mid air by a blow. Ron had kicked out behind him, catching Shego squarely in the stomach. She had passed out the second after the kick connected, still suspended on Ron's outstretched leg. Ron lowered his leg and Shego to the floor. Ron then turned back toward the exit.

Monkey Fist hadn't moved, transfixed by all that was occurring. Ron walked past him. As he did, he stared out of one eye at Fiske, who shuddered in absolute fear. But Ron knew this wasn't over between them. He had caught Fist off guard this time. Now that Ron had tipped his hand about his power, Fist would be better prepared for him next time.

Ron bent over to pick up the still sleeping Kim, and pressed the button on the remote control device. The doors didn't budge. Growling in frustration, Ron tried again. Nothing happened. The remote must have been damaged somehow during the skirmish. Ron placed Kim back on the floor. He then threw the remote directly overhead, smashing a sprinkler faucet. This started a chain reaction as the sprinkler system activated, water pouring down all over the warehouse. Ron stood still, letting the water wash over him, eyes closed once again.

"What…what are you doing?" Fist weekly called out. The water was soaking everyone in the room, and the floor was starting to flood. The water had revived the unconscious Shego, who was starting to push herself up into a sitting position. Drakken had somehow pulled himself from the debris of the boxes he had crashed through, limping back over to where his comrades were.

Ron moved his hands in front of himself again. Ron went through a much longer series of hand signs this time. "Secret Ninja Art.." Ron called out, still moving his hands "…Water Dragon Jutsu!" All the water on the floor pooled together as he finished the incantation. From this pool a dragon like mass of water arouse. The dragon then smashed against the steel security door pushing it off its hinges and through to the outside, leaving a gaping hole in the structure of the building. The dragon then reared its' head back towards the gathered villains, poised to strike at its' master's command. Ron slowly turned his head towards them as he picked Kim up off the wet ground. "Run." He quietly said.

The villains bolted away as quickly as they could. Ron sent the water dragon after them for added motivation. Once he was convinced they were long gone, Ron brought his hands together, and made the hand signs necessary to bind his power in the seal again. The dragon immediately dematerialized back into water, flooding the warehouse floor again. Ron reached into Kim's pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we need a ride and a first aid kit, ASAP. Kim's been hurt, but it's nothing life threatening." Ron said in an exhausted voice, his now brown eyes showing weariness as well.

"What about the bad guys?" Wade asked concern evident on his face.

"They got away, but they won't be bothering us for a while. At least I hope so. Everybody kind of lost on this one." Ron said while walking outside the building to wait for their ride. Kim still lay slumbering in his arms.

"Ride should be there in about five minutes, Ron. Anything else?"

"Yeah, did my parent's get back okay?" Ron was expecting them home tonight, and he was going to love having to explain about the dojo on top of everything else that had happened today.

"Their flight got cancelled. They won't be back until tomorrow. Kim's parents say you're going to stay with them tonight."

"Thanks, Wade." Ron switched the device off. Ron then heard the sound of minivan driving into the parking lot, and saw that their ride had arrived.

Ron quickly put still sleeping Kim in the passenger's seat, removed the impromptu bandage from her leg, and replaced it with a real bandage from Miss Mcgulacuty's, the van's owner and ride provider, first aid kit.

Ron then moved into the back of the van, placing the wet shirt he removed from Kim's leg back on. He stared down at the blood on the shirt, blood that he had helped shed because of his failure to protect Kim. Ron closed his eyes and made a vow.

_I'll never fail her again_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : A secret revealed

Ron thanked Miss Mcgulacuty for the ride, and turned towards the Possible home. Kim was still sleeping. _Better release the genjutsu before we get inside_. Ron thought to himself. With a single hand sign, Ron released the sleep spell. Kim started to stir immediately.

"Ron, where are we?" Kim weakly asked.

"Home, KP. We just about to go inside the house." Ron responded, his voice sounded exhausted.

"Why are we all wet?" Kim's response was a little stronger this time.

"The sprinkler system shorted out. The whole place got flooded."

"What happened to Drakken and the others?" Kim asked.

"They got away this time KP. We'll get them though." Ron looked down at her, a slight smile on his face.

They had just reached the door, when it swung open. A worried pair of Dr. Possibles stood inside.

"What happened? Wade called and said Kim was hurt." Mr. Dr Possible asked a slight tremble in his voice.

Mrs. Dr Possible had spied Kim's bandage leg, and immediately went into doctor mode. "Who did this?" she asked, looking at the wounds underneath the bandage.

"Shego did. I can't believe she caught me off guard like that!" Kim responded. She was becoming slightly angry and embarrassed with her self as she started to recall this evenings events.

"Take it easy, Kim. You don't want to agate your condition. Put her down on the couch, Ron. I need to take a look at that leg." Mrs. Dr. Stoppable moved out of the way so the two teens could pass.

"Her ankle's injured too, Mrs. Dr. P. She can't put any weight on it. I think it's just a sprain, but I'm not sure." Ron said as he gently placed Kim on the couch.

Ron stepped back so Mrs. Dr Possible could exam her daughter, that's when Mr. Dr Possible noticed his shirt.

"Ronald, you covered in blood!" Mr. Dr Possible shouted out.

"I'm fine, sir. I just used my shirt as a temporary bandage for Kim." Ron assured him. But the blood on this shirt hurt Ron more than any wound could. It was a physical reminder of his failure, his weakness. But it was also the source of determination for Ron, as he had swore that this would never happen again.

The two men watched quietly from that point on as Mrs. Dr Possible tended to her daughter's wounds. "They're really not as bad as they look. The ankle is just sprained and the scratches don't need stitches. If we keep rubbing this salve on them they won't even scar." Anne said, turning to her husband as she spoke. "James, go get the spare room ready for Ron. When you get back, we'll move Kimmy upstairs so she can get out of these wet clothes." She turned to Ron. "You need to get out of those wet clothes too."

James Possible started off towards the guest room. Ron looked back at Kim. "If you want me to, I can carry you upstairs KP."

Kim smiled back. "Ron, you're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. Let Dad and Mom take me up. It's no big. Besides, haven't you got enough of carrying me around today?"

_Enough of holding you close to me? Never._ Ron thought with a smile, as he moved to the couch and picked her up. Mrs. Dr Possible moved towards the stairs ahead of them. "C'mon, KP. You don't want to catch a cold do you? You Mom said you need out of those clothes."

Ron started up the stairs after Mrs. Dr Possible. Kim nuzzled into Ron's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me Ron." She whispered.

Ron faltered a little bit, looking down at the floor in front of him. "I shouldn't have had to save you Kim. I shouldn't have let you get hurt in the first place." Ron spoke, still angry with himself. "I'm sorry, I should have…"

Kim placed her hand on the side of his face, silencing him, and pulled his face to hers to kiss him on the cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for Ron Stoppable." She said, her eyes brimming with conviction.

Ron felt like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, seeing that she did not blame him for allowing her to get hurt. But he wasn't quite ready to forgive himself.

"Come along you two. It's really late. And you two are going to need your sleep." Anne said from outside the door of Kim's room.

Ron quickened his pace to get Kim to her room. Anne followed them into the room, and went to her daughter's closet to get her some sleeping attire. Ron gently sat her down on the bed.

"I'm going to get back downstairs and take a shower. I'll see you in the morning, KP." Ron turned with a smile, and started out the door.

Kim watched him go a smile and blush on her face. _He's become so different. He's more charming, stronger, and he can hold his own in a fight. He's almost…dashing_. Kim's blush deepened at the last thought. _I really wasn't expecting this when he got back_.

_Back_. That word triggered something in Kim's mind. A memory came to her about the fight today. She remembered Ron wrapping his shirt around her leg, and seeing something on his back.

"Ron, stop right there!" Kim shouted, surprising both Ron and her mother.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron looked over his shoulder, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Take off your shirt." Kim said her voice firm.

Ron blushed. "Excuse me?"

"I said, take off your shirt." Kim repeated in the same tone.

Now, in a normal situation, a teenage boy wouldn't have hesitated to undress at the request of a beautiful young woman. But it would be a stretch and a half for Ron Stoppable to consider this situation normal. "KP, what's going on…"

"Less talk and less shirt, Ron." Kim said. She had crossed her arms over her chest, a stern look on her face.

Ron turned around and glanced over at Kim's mother, who was blushing in embarrassment at the sudden exchange between the two. "Kim, your mom's in here! I'm not going to take off anything!"

"I didn't ask you to take off anything. I'm telling you to take off your shirt!" Kim responded, her voice rising.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! What's gotten into you?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"He's hiding something, Mom! There's something on his back." Kim responded, never taking her eyes off of Ron.

_Oh hell_. Ron thought. _I was hoping she might've forgotten that_. Ron started to back out the door. "KP…" he stammered out, "you're really tired. You should get some sleep."

Kim Possible had enough. She may have had an injured leg, but she also had enough strength left in the other one to jump the three feet to where Ron was standing. Ron tried to catch her so she didn't hurt herself, but Kim was expecting this. She brought her hand down between his outstretched hands and grabbed the front of his mission shirt. Pulling down she ripped the shirt in half.

The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Mrs. Dr. Possible's hands were on her mouth, preventing her from making any comments. Ron had his hands on Kim's shoulders, steadying her on her one foot, his face shocked by Kim's action. Kim held a piece of the shirt in one hand, and stared transfixed at Ron's exposed chest.

_Whoa. He really did work out all summer! _Kim blushed as she looked at the now well defined musculature of Ron's chest and stomach. She hadn't been too aware of it while he had carried her, but now that it was staring her in the face, she couldn't believe she had missed it.

Ron was the first to speak. "KP, have you gone nuts?" He picked her up again and started to walk back towards the bed, intent on putting her back down so she couldn't hurt her leg further. Kim snapped to as she was lifted off her feet again, and she started struggling in Ron's arms, trying to get the rest of his shirt off. She gave one hard pull on the shirt as Ron made it to the bed, which caused him to lose his balance. Ron pivoted so he wouldn't fall on top of Kim, but Kim twisted in midair, ripping the last remaining part of the shirt off. As a result of these movements, when Ron landed on his back on the bed, Kim landed in a landed on top of him. When Kim righted her self, she was aware that she was now straddling the young man.

"Oh my…" Kim's mother whispered, a blush on her face at the teenager's positioning. Although her blush paled in comparison to the one's on Ron and Kim's faces.

"Ron, the guest room's …WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Mr. Dr. Possible thundered. He had just walked into his daughter's room to find her straddling a shirtless Ron on her bed. Jim and Tim stuck there head out of their room, trying to see what all the commotion was about.

Rufus chose this moment to make himself known. He popped his head out of the pocket of Jim's pajamas, and let out a wolf whistle. "Way to go!" he chirped. With that perfect assessment of the situation so aptly made, all hell proceeded to break lose.

Ron looked up into the storming face of Mr. Dr. Possible. "It isn't what it look likes!" Ron pleaded.

"One black hole coming up!" he pointed a finger at the frightened boy. James Possible then turned towards his wife "Anne, were you **watching** this?"

Anne looked at her husband, a deeper blush forming on her face. "Wh-what? Are you suggesting I was …? You pervert!" Anne shrieked as she threw the clothes she had been holding into her husband's face.

"Oh my god Dad! That's gross!" Kim added over her shoulder.

"I feel faint…" Ron mumbled.

Kim whipped her head around. "Oh no you don't Stoppable! Not till I see what you're hiding!" She grabbed his shoulders and stated shaking him violently, still in the same position on top of him.

"I don't think.." Jim started.

"We should be seeing this." Tim finished.

"Too young!" Rufus added. The boys and the mole rat closed the door.

James Possible pulled the clothes away from his face, realizing that he had angered his wife and was on a one way trip to the couch if he couldn't patch things up fast. "Anne, sweetheart, I wasn't saying you're a voyeur or anything…" He was cut off by another shriek of "Pervert!" followed by another set of clothes to the face.

"KP…can't…feel…my….brain…" Ron said, head bobbing, as Kim continued to shake him.

"Then fess up!" Kim said, stopping her assault on him.

"A…seal." Ron responded, still sounding a little dizzy.

"What?" Kim asked, as she slid onto the side of the bed from her former spot on top of Ron.

"A seal." Ron repeated, his head finally clear. "The marks on my back that look like tattoos are a seal." He added, sitting up and looking Kim in the eyes.

"Let me see." Kim whispered, seeing seriousness in Ron's eyes she wasn't quite comfortable with. It felt like she had stumbled onto some dark secret that Ron might be trying to protect her from.

Both of the Dr. Possibles had become quite as Ron stood up, his back exposed. They all took in the seal that covered Ron's back with silence.

"Did...did it hurt?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked. She placed a hand on the corner of her mouth as she looked on, still shocked by the numerous marks that covered most of Ron's back.

"Yeah, it hurt pretty badly." Ron answered back. He could feel the eye's of everyone in the room following the seals again as he finished.

"Who did this to you, son?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked, his anger with Ron converted to worry.

"Sensei, but only after I asked him too." Ron said, turning around now to face his questioners.

Kim eye's had tears in them; she was barely holding them back. "Why, Ron? Why would you do something like this? Especially if it hurt you?" Kim hiccupped the last word out. She was truly upset that Ron had endured something painful.

Ron smiled a small smile, looking down. "That's easy, KP. I did it so I could help you."

Ron continued on. "The seal holds all the skills and magic that comes with the mystical monkey power. I spent this summer learning how to use them. But there was a problem. I still couldn't control them. They still acted like they did in the past. They would lay dormant until the very last moment, and sometimes they wouldn't come at all. But by sealing them like I have, I know have full control of them. I can finally be the partner you need. I can help you. I can fight."

Ron turned away from Kim, and looked at her parents. "I can keep the promise I made you two."

James and Anne looked at each other. They knew the promise he was talking about. When Ron and Kim started going on the serious missions for the first time, James had pulled Ron aside. He asked Ron to make sure that Kim would come home safe. He asked Ron to protect her. Before Ron could answer this request, Anne had joined them. She took Ron's hands in hers and asked him to always be there for Kim. Ron had looked up at both of them, the most serious look upon his face. He swore that he would do what they had asked of him, even if it cost him his life.

Kim spoke up. "So, you have the power under control, now?"

Ron responded. "Yeah, I've got a handle on it."

Kim nodded. She had seen the power take him on a couple of missions. It always happened when things were at the worst, especially if Kim was in more danger than Ron.

He became something else. He was too strong, too fast to be considered human. Kim vividly remembered Ron taking out a castle full of Dementor's henchman. She had been over whelmed. Ron was bogged down by the henchman as well. They were separated, each unable to reach the other to offer help or gain the other's assistance. One rather large henchman had pinned Kim down, and leered at her as he made a horrific comment about his plans for the young woman. Kim had always feared something like this might happen. That she might not only be beaten by her enemies, but violated as well. Kim had closed her eyes so she couldn't see what was going to happen. It never did. Suddenly the man on top of her was gone. She rose up instinctively, and stared around in awe as all the guards were unconscious. She heard a horrible scream. She turned to see Ron had the guard that had been on top over her by the henchman's arms. The henchman's arms were sticking out at odd angles. Kim gasped as she realized that Ron had ripped the man's arms out of their sockets, and had broken them in several places as well. Ron dropped the man to the floor. Ron raised his leg upward, preparing to deliver a killing axe kick. The only thing that stopped Ron from delivering the blow was Kim's pleading voice. He had turned to her her, his eyes filled with tears of rage at what had almost happened to her. She got up and ran to him, holding him as she felt him shake with rage. It took a few minutes, but the power finally let him go. When he stopped shaking, he pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear again and again that he was sorry. She held on to him, tears running down her cheeks at the pain she had caused him to endure.

Back in the present, Kim shook her head. She looked up at Ron, who smiled back. . He had come back from Japan the thing she always saw in him. The protector. The defender. He was her shield. But she was pleased to see that he was still the same old Ron in a lot of ways too. He was still shy, still lovable for his essential Ronness. He still hid a great man behind the mask of a jovial youth. He was still her best friend. But Kim felt like there was something more there, especially when she looked him in the eyes.

Mrs. Dr. Possible cleared her throat. The two teens broke their eye contact. "I believe we've had enough excitement for the day. It's time for bed." She said, that same knowing smile she had at the airport on her face.

Ron stood and was followed by James Possible, leaving the two possible women to prepare Kim for bed. They had just made it through the door, when Kim's voice called out. "Ron, thanks for saving me again."

"No big deal, KP. You still lead the 'save me' game by a thousand." Ron smiled back at the redhead.

"And don't think I've forgotten about that letter, Ron. We'll talk about it tomorrow, won't we?"

Ron smiled a pained smile. "Sure thing Kim." _Damn!_ Ron screamed in his brain._ Doesn't she ever forget anything? I thought by revealing I sealed the mystical monkey power on my back might buy me some time, but does it? No!_

James Possible chuckled, watching the young man. _That's enough punishment for the little bedroom incident._

Anne Possible stuck her head out the door. She smiled at her husband, a smile usually worn by a cat that had cornered a mouse. "Oh honey,…" she started sweetly.

"Yes, dear?" James nervously smiled back, a droplet of sweat going down the side of his head.

"You're on the couch tonight, you pervert!" Anne finished just as sweetly and closed the door to Kim's room behind her.

Ron and Mr. Dr. Possible hung their heads down, and spoke in unison.

"Women."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

Ron Stoppable awoke the next morning to the sounds of a phone ringing. He turned to the bedside table in the Possible's guest room. 7:06 am was displayed on the alarm clock. _Way too early, especially on a Saturday_. Ron laid his head back on his pillow, attempting to go back to sleep. He was still exhausted from last night activities. The mission had forced him to use a lot of his chakra, and that took a toll on the body. It would probably be a day or two before his chakra levels were back to normal. But what had tired him the most were the emotional aspects of last night. The rage he felt at himself and his enemies for Kim's wounds. The embarrassment suffered from the present for Kim, and the scene in her room. Then there was the apprehension. He felt apprehensive about telling the Possible's about the seal. But the thing he felt most, even now, was the pain of not being able to express his feelings for Kim. It would kill him if he didn't soon. But, fear at what her response might be stopped him.

'Fear is your greatest enemy, Stoppable-san. But it is the enemy that you must conquer.' Sensei had said these words earlier this summer, when Ron first started accessing his power. Ron smiled a little. He thought at the time that the old master had simply been talking about the mystical monkey power, but now he had the nagging thought that Sensei was talking more about his feelings than the power. _Is there anything that old man doesn't have some wise saying for?_

Ron heard a knock on the door. He sat up. Who could it be at this time in the morning?

"Come in."

Mr. Dr. Possible opened the door, and peaked his head in. "Ronald, your mother is on the phone. She would like to speak with you."

Ron got out of bed. He was wearing a simple pair of pajama pants. The morning air felt cool to him. "Um, do I need to get dressed?" Ron asked, looking a little bit embarrassed.

Mr. Dr. Possible picked up on Ron's reason for the question. "Don't worry about it. We're the only ones awake." Then he fixed Ron with a stare he saved for all boys that dealt with his daughter. "Besides, you didn't have any problem parading around shirtless in front of Kim last night. Or Anne for that matter." Mr. Dr. Possible mumbled the last bit.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that, you see it wasn't my fault…" Ron started, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Mr. Dr. Possible clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder, a smile on his face. "Don't worry about that Ronald. I'm just giving you a hard time. If I really suspected anything, you would be on your way out of the ionosphere right now."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He had been really worried about how Mr. Dr. Possible would react this morning. Ron Stoppable knew in the back of his mind that the black hole threat was a joke, but he would still rather not test Dr. Possible on that.

Ron moved into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hey, Mom. How was your fl…"

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE! GET HOME RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Stoppable bellowed over the phone, causing Ron to move it away from his ear.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, knowing full well what the problem was.

"GET HOME NOW!" the phone call ended abruptly as Mrs. Stoppable slammed down the phone.

_This is going to suck_. Ron thought as he hung up the receiver. It seemed that Ron's mother was in one of her no nonsense moods. "What ever could have put her in this mood?" Ron asked himself, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Certainly not a dojo sprouting up in her backyard while she was away?"

Ron returned to the guest room to dress and gather up his belongings. He had just finished putting away his bags next to the Lotus blade, when he realized he needed to get Rufus back from the boys. Ron moved up the stairs quietly, taking extra care not to wake anyone that was still sleeping. Ron opened the door to the twin's room. Ron slipped inside, and saw the Rufus was sleeping on a table between the boy's beds.

"Rufus, hey buddy, time to go home." Ron whispered.

The naked mole rat woke from his sleep. Rufus looked at his master, then looked at both the boys. He looked back up at Ron with a sad look on his little face. "Stay?" he asked.

Ron smiled back to his little pet. "You've had a lot of fun with them this summer, huh?" he whispered.

The mole rat nodded his head. The boys had always loved having Rufus over to play with them. Kim had mentioned to Ron once that the boy's always seemed to build something that was designed just for Rufus to use or test. She also said they when they asked when Rufus and Ron were coming over, more emphasis was on Rufus rather than Ron. Ron just shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, buddy. You can stay a little while longer. Besides, I may be in some hot water with the parents. I wouldn't want you to have to take the heat with me." Ron rubbed the head of his pet. Although looking at the boys and knowing how they loved Rufus as much as he did, it might not have been fair to call Rufus just his pet.

Ron turned to leave, and as he closed the door, he heard three whispers of "Thanks Ron."

Ron returned to gather his belongings, and said goodbye to Mr. Dr. Possible. He would have said goodbye to Kim, but she was still asleep. He would call her later. _Maybe I'll get out of that conversation about Yuri's letter for a while. I mean, there is a good chance my parent's are going to kill me because of the dojo. _Ron thought to himself, a frown on his face as he walked out of the Possible's home and started for his own. Ron squared his shoulders. _Well, I'll have to face the music sooner or later. First with the fam, then with Kim. _

The walk home from the Possible's took only a few minutes, but Ron was in no hurry. It was a nice day outside. The birds were chirping, the weather was warm but not yet hot. _Might as well enjoy it while I can. I maybe grounded for a while. _Ron was just walking up the last hill before he reached his house as he thought this. That's when he saw it.

It looked like a miniature version of a Japanese castle from the feudal era. But that wasn't the most surprising thing about it. The most surprising thing about it was twice the size of his house! Ron had really not been expecting this. He had imagined a little one room building that he would train in. He could see his parents getting upset about that one room, but this massive structure was certainly the reason his mother responded like she did.

_And she was right to do so. Man, however are you going to explain this one Stoppable_? Ron asked himself. He had just reached the sidewalk in front of his house when he heard the front door open. There stood his mother, hands on her hips, and a piercing look on her face that she only reserved for Ron when he had screwed up big time. Like right now.

Mrs. Stoppable didn't speak. She just pointed into the house. Ron walked in, his head held low. He was met by his father in the foyer.

"Hello, son. We better take these to the kitchen." Dean Stoppable looked his son in the eyes, a firm but still friendly tone in his voice. Ron was surprised as his father took one of his bags and headed towards the kitchen.

"Dad, shouldn't I just take this upstairs to my room?" Ron asked.

"Ron, in case you couldn't tell, it seems we've gotten a little remodeling done around the house. Your room's not upstairs anymore." His mother, Judy Stoppable, said walking past him into the kitchen.

_This is worse than I thought; they're going to kick me out! _Ron hung his head even further down. He didn't think anything in the world could cause his parent's throw him out of their home

"Ronald, come in here please. We would like to have a word with you." Ron's father called out.

"Coming." Ron answered a defeated tone in his voice.

Ron made his way into the kitchen, placed his remaining bags beside the back door, and sat down at the empty place across from his parents at the kitchen table. He looked up to see that they both had their serious faces on.

"Ron, we become aware of some changes since we arrived home early this morning." Dean Stoppable was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Ron acknowledged, preparing himself for the tirade that was coming about the dojo.

"What were you thinking, Ron? Did you think you could hide something this big from us?" Judy Possible took over the conversation.

"No, I couldn't hide something like this. I mean, it's there for everyone in the world to see." Ron responded.

"That's true enough, to anyone paying attention it's really obvious." Mrs. Stoppable added.

"Look, I want to apologize. I know you weren't expecting to come home to all of this." Ron said. He was getting a little wierded out that they hadn't started yelling yet, and thought maybe an apology might help.

"You're right. We weren't expecting this." Mr. Stoppable interjected. "Ronald, we're surprised that Kim didn't come with you."

"Kim? She doesn't have anything to do with this." Ron looked totally perplexed by his father's comment.

"What do you mean she doesn't have anything to with this?" Judy asked, confusion on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, he was becoming lost as to where this conversation was going.

"Well, we had a message on the phone from Anne and we found out the big news. "Mrs. Stoppable answered.

Ron stared at his parents. "What news?"

"Well, you proposed didn't you?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

Ron shook his head. _Where the heck did that come from_?

"Well, why not?" Judy asked plainly. "It's obvious you want to marry her if you bought her a wedding dress. You two will be wonderful together!"

Ron fell out of his chair, shocked by what his mother just said.

"She's a great girl Ron." Mr. Stoppable added without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, Ron. I just was so upset that you didn't tell us of your plans. But now I'm just so excited. I always knew that she was the one for my Ronnie!" Mrs. Stoppable rose and hugged her son tightly, tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

Ron could barely breathe. There were two reasons for this. One was that his mother was squeezing the life out of him with one of her legendary bear hugs. The second was this strange situation he had found himself. Ron was expecting world war three. What he got was his parent's blessing to marry Kim Possible!

Judy finally released her son, her eyes still shining with happy tears. Ron took a few deep breaths. Then he looked at his parent's now smiling faces. "So, let me get this straight. You think that I'm going to propose to Kim?"

"Well, we thought you two might try dating officially first, but if you would rather move to the next step, we've got no objections!" Ron's father smiled back

"You two were made for each other. We've thought so for years." Judy smiled as well. "Ron, will you name the first son after your father?"

Ron fell out of his chair again. As he righted himself, he thought. _Great! Now not only are they fixated on me marrying Kim, they're planning names for their grandchildren! _

"Mom, Dad. I don't have any plans to ask Kim to marry me." Ron looked at their faces. They seemed to sadden a little bit.

"Well, that might be for the best son. You too should really finish high school first, and maybe college. We can wait a little while." Dean answered for both of himself and his wife.

"It may be a while Dad. I mean, I don't even know how Kim feels about me…" Ron started but was stopped by his mother taking his hand into her own.

"She loves you Ron." Judy looked at him, the same knowing smile on her faced that had graced Anne Possible's. "Trust me."

Ron smiled back at his mother. "I hope you right."

Ron looked back at the bags near the door. "So, I guess we should talk about the addition to the house."

"Oh, that thing?" Ron's father jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "We love it."

Ron fought gravity this time. There was no way he was going to fall on the floor again. "What?" Ron asked. All these shocks couldn't be good for him.

"Oh, yes. Your father and I have always been huge fans of Japanese architecture." Judy said.

"And it's made the property value skyrocket." Dean added.

Ron laid his head on the table in front of him. This was just too much for him to take. "So, you guys aren't mad at me?"

"We're upset that you didn't ask us permission if you could have it built. And we've thought up an appropriate punishment." Dean answered. "Ron, you're going to paint the entire house to match the new guesthouse."

Ron smiled. All things considered he was getting off light. "Sure, I can handle that. But, what's with my room not being upstairs anymore?"

"Well, when you won the contest, didn't they tell you it was for a fully furnished house?" Mrs. Stoppable said. "We thought you would want to enjoy your prize, so we had them move your stuff in there."

"Why don't you go check it out, Ron?" Dean suggested. "I'll help you with you bags in a minute."

Ron got up from the table, and grabbing the Lotus blade and one of his bags, he headed out the door. Ron noticed that the grounds outside had been professionally landscape to resemble a Zen garden. Ron made his way to the dojo entrance and slid open the door.

_Whoa_. Ron's mouth hung open as he looked inside his new dwelling. The bottom floor was an exact replica of the dojo at Yamonuchi. The top floor was a loft. The loft area was something straight out of the 'Pads' show on TV. There was a king size bed in a bedroom area along with a huge enclosure for Rufus. Ron could also see a living room with a huge flat screen TV, a full kitchen and what looked like a steam room next to what Ron assumed must be the bathroom. One thing Ron didn't notice was any walls between these rooms. The bathroom and the steam room seemed to be the only rooms enclosed. Everything else just flowed from one space to another. _That's so cool!_

"Pretty nice setup, huh?" Dean Stoppable said as he walked into the dojo behind Ron.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Ron responded, still a little dumbfounded at the site of his new home.

_Man, I can't wait to till Kim sees this_.

"There was a note attached to a door in the underneath the stair case, Ron. It said only you could open it. I think it leads to some kind of basement. It's probably full of ninja stuff" His father said, sitting down Ron's bags in the middle of the floor. "Well, I'm going to let you get settled in. It's still pretty earlier and we're all a little jet lagged. I think you mother and I are going to take a nap." Dean clapped his son on the shoulder and started towards the main house, not even paying attention to the fact that his son's mouth was hanging open again at hearing what his father had just said..

"Wait, Dad. You…you and Mom know what Yamonuchi is? How did you find out?" Ron gasped.

"Kim told her parent's about the school after you two rescued that Sensei fellow. And we talk to Anne and James almost daily. That's how we first found out, since our son apparently wouldn't tell us." Dean said over his shoulder.

Ron hung his head again; ashamed of the secret he had kept from his parent's. "I wanted to tell you guys. But Sensei had asked me to keep the school a secret from everyone. I actually didn't even tell Kim, she found out about it on her own. I'm sorry."

Dean walked back to his son, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "It takes a real man to keep a promise Ron. You don't have to apologize for anything. Although you will once your mother sees that tattoo."

"It's not really a tattoo. How did you find out about the seal?"

"Anne left two messages on the machine last night Ron. But, we actually received a letter from Sensei early this summer. He also told us about the school, and what you were really learning there. He wanted to make sure this was okay with us too. We weren't for it at first, but we wrote back and forth to Sensei a few times, and realized that if you were going to be in control of your powers, then it was necessary." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parent's knew. And they were okay with it.

Dean picked up on his son's thoughts. "He told us you were going to be something great after you finished your training. I wrote him that you already were. Your mother and I are proud of you son." Dean hugged him, and Ron hugged back. Ron had never felt as good as he just did hearing those words.

Dean was the first one to break the hug. "Alright. Enough of this mushy stuff. I'll let you get back to unpacking." He smiled and went back to the house.

Ron took a few moments to put away his belongings, before deciding to check out the mystery door. The note, for once, was not in Yuri's handwriting. Ron recognized the script as belonging to Sensei.

**This door can only be opened by you. Open the door with the eyes of a great warrior**- **Sensei.**

_Eyes of a great warrior, huh? Only one thing that could mean…_Ron quickly went through the hand signs necessary to unlock the second seal on his back. When he reached the final sign, nothing happened. Ron suddenly felt a lightheaded. _Must have used more chakra than I thought. Can't get the second seal to release. I shouldn't try this again until I've had more time to rest ._Ron decided that he should take the path his father had and took a nap.

When he awoke later he was strong enough to release the second seal. Viewing the door with the increased vision provided by the Sharigan, Ron saw a minute panel hidden in the grain of the door. Ron placed his index finger against the panel, a small light passed over his finger as a scanner operated. Finally, the door opened. Ron released the Sharigan before proceeding through the door. It did lead into a basement. The room was filled to the brim with weaponry and supplies.

"Summoning scrolls, shuriken, kunai…Sensei hooked me up." Ron spoke to himself, as he took inventory of the new room. Ron's eyes were drawn to the center of the room. There were two items that seemed out of place. One was an empty stand designed to hold a sword. After looking at the stand for a moment, Ron decided that this is where Sensei must want him to store the Lotus blade. Ron reached his hand out behind him, not taking his eyes of the stand, and within a few seconds felt the Lotus blade fly into his hands. Ron gently placed the sword on the stand.

Sensei had told Ron that he was not to use the sword if it all possible. Sensei told Ron that he shouldn't use the sword so that he didn't become dependent on its power. He should be refining his skills, not leaning against the crutch that the mighty blade might have provided him. So that way, when Ron combined his power with that of the blade, he would become a force nothing could hope to defend against. Ron didn't really have a problem with this; he actually preferred to fight without it. He preferred to keep the sword as his ace in the hole.

The second item in the middle of the room was a clothing box, and on it was a letter. Ron picked up the box and looked at the letter. _Guess who? _Ron thought with a slight smile as he opened the letter and saw the handwriting of the sender.

**Dear Ron-san,**

**Sensei wishes for you to use this gi when you go on your most serious missions. The fabric is damage resistant, and the gloves should be helpful for both offensive and defensive fighting. It of course will help with your stealth since it is patterned after the traditional ninja garb. The vest has numerous pockets for storage of weapons, and six pockets designed especially to transport scrolls. The leg holster should provide you with more storage. The most important thing is the headband. When you were it, you will be honoring the entire school of Yamonuchi. Please wear it with pride.**

**Love, your friend**

**Yuri**

Ron finished reading the letter. _What? No P.S. this time? _Ron chuckled a little until he saw the back of the letter.

**P.S. Have you told her yet? Please do not hesitate due to you American style apprehension.**

Ron's rubbed his hand down his face. _She's spying on me. Has to be. _Ron opened the box and looked over the uniform that Yuri's letter had described. The gi itself was jet black; the shirtsleeves were slightly abbreviated, just like his mission shirt. Ron found that the neck of the gi was like a turtle neck, but seemed to go further. Ron decided to try the shirt on. Once it was over his head, Ron now saw what the extra material around the neck was for. It covered the lower part of his face, from his nose downward. It went downward towards the back of his head from his nose, leaving his ears uncovered and meeting the rest of the collar and the back of his head, just above where his hairline started. _Well, might as well put the rest of it on. _Ron started putting the rest of the gi on. He noticed after putting on the pants and picking up the vest that it had a certain weight to it, and when he looked inside he found it had armor plates woven into it for extra protection. Ron looked at the back of the fingerless gloves, they had a single sheet of silver armor on the back of each one. Ron put on the leg holster. When he read the note he immediately thought of a gun holster, but this was just a simple leather case. It was kind of large and Ron found that he needed to wrap some cloth around the outside of his leg to make it stay in place. Ron had left the headband for last.

He picked it up and headed back upstairs to the bedroom of his new loft. Standing in front of his mirror, Ron looked down at the headband. It was also black and had a silver metal plate across it, and on this plate was a symbol of a mountain. The mountain was drawn with a single line, moving jaggedly up and down to resemble peaks, and then doubling back on itself to make a snowcap for the last mountain. Ron had seen this symbol on a few items around the school, mainly very important ceremonial or historical items. The statue of Toshimuru had this same symbol carved on a plate on the front his helmet. Ron slowly moved the headband to his head, pulling it tight against his head before tying it in the back. Ron looked in the mirror, seeing a ninja staring back at him. _Not bad at all_. The headband combined with the mask to conceal his features, the only telltale sign that it was Ron was his blond hair sticking out over the headband. _Just like it should, a Shinobi shouldn't seem to his opponents to be a person. He should be a shadow_. The headband had not been tide as tightly as Ron thought, and part of it slipped down and covered his left eye. Ron looked at his image with one eye now. Ron brought his hand to his covered chin in thought. _That looks really cool, totally adds some mystery to the look_. Ron shook his head, and then straightened the headband back up, and looked back at himself and his new home. _But I think this is a little more my style._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note moved to the end of the chapter so not to ruin a potentially funny part.

Chapter 8: Plans

The next couple of days flew by for Ron. He had expected to talk to Kim about Yori's letter, but she had been distracted by the upcoming school year. Bonnie and the some of the other cheerleaders were up in arms about Kim's injury. Kim was healing quickly, but apparently not quick enough for everyone. Bonnie had gone as far as demand that Kim step down as captain, since she couldn't participate in the practice sessions. Kim had said that she could still run the practices, and there was no way she was stepping down. Kim was also having trouble coordinating a place for the cheerleaders to practice, as the school was doing last minute renovations to the gym for the upcoming school year.

Ron had come up with solutions for both of Kim's problems. While taking a more in-depth inventory of his equipment room, Ron had found several ancient ninja remedies prepared for him. Ron took one of the medicines and placed it on Kim's leg. The wounds caused by Shego's attacks healed overnight, and there wasn't a mark left on Kim that showed she had ever been hurt. The second solution was even easier. Ron told her she could have the practices at his dojo.

"Whew…I thought that was going to take forever." Ron said to his mother as he placed his paintbrush down, signaling that he had finished painting his parent's house.

"Well, you just remember that in case you decided to have anything else built." Judy Stoppable said looking at Ron's handiwork. "Unless you are expanding on your home to make room for the grandchildren. I'll help you paint if you do that." She added with a smile as Ron nearly dropped the paint cans he was putting up.

"Mom…"Ron started.

"I know, I know. But it's important for a woman to dream." Judy added, a wistful tone in her voice. "By the way Ron, when are the girl's coming over to practice?"

Ron finished throwing away the empty paint cans. "There supposed to be here in about half an hour. I should got get cleaned up, so I can get out of their way. I promised Felix we would play some hoops today."

"That's fine dear. Felix will make a great best man." Mrs. Stoppable said over her shoulder as she walked back into the house, failing to notice Ron fall over in response to her comment.

_She just won't let it go!_ Ron thought as picked himself off the ground. _She's worse than Yori sometimes_. Ron headed towards his dojo, intent on taking a shower to get the paint off of him. _Or maybe they're onto to something, and I'm just to scared to act on it. _Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts as he entered in the shower. Unknown to Ron, the girl that was causing him all this duress started calling on the phone the moment after Ron had entered the shower.

"I wonder why he isn't answering?" Kim hung up the Kimmunicator. "Oh, well. I'm sure he won't mind that were coming by early."

"Whatever, Kim. I just can't believe the only place when can practice is at the skinny loser's place." Bonnie decided to add her two cents, as she drove the car containing herself, Kim, Tara, and Monique. The other cheerleaders were going to meet them at the Stoppable's residence.

"He's not a loser, Bonnie. He's a really nice guy." Tara piped in.

"Not to mention the fact that he's saved your butt a time or two, Bonnie." Monique added.

"Remind me why you're here again, Monique? I don't recall you making the squad." Bonnie responded in her usual degrading tone.

"I'm taking your photo for the year book. So unless you want everyone to see that pimple you're hiding on your forehead on the front page …." Monique trailed off, pulling her new camera out and starting to focus on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie started to pull her hair down over her face.

"Girls, knock it off." Kim reprimanded the group. "We our Ron big for letting us practice. If we want a shot at regionals this year, we're going to need all the practice time we can get. Besides Bonnie, Ron's not going to be there today anyway. He's playing basketball with Felix while we're practicing. Unlike you, he's actually considerate of others and didn't want to interfere with our practice."

"Whatever, he's still a loser." Bonnie mumbled.

Kim was starting to get irked with Bonnie. _How dare she badmouth Ron? He's going out of his way to help us, and she still slams him. I wish he would be there so Bonnie could see how hot he is. That would shut her up_. _Whoa, wait a minute. Did I just think that Ron was hot? _Kim blushed a little with that last thought, but quickly shook it off as Bonnie started to pull in the driveway of the Stoppable's home.

Monique let out a whistle as she saw the dojo towering over the Stoppable's house. "Talk about your home improvement project."

"Wow, it's huge." Tara said, getting out of the car. She tilted her head back to take the whole building in. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at her blond friend.

"Ron's description doesn't do this place justice." Kim added as the front door opened and Mrs. Stoppable came outside to great the teens.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you. Kim!" Mrs. Stoppable ran over and crushed the unsuspecting Kim in a bear hug. "It's wonderful to see you. How are you?"

"Can't …breathe…"Kim croaked out, face turning blue as the hug tightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I guess I don't know my own strength. Please, head on back to Ron's place. I'm making you girls some snacks for later, so just come and get me when you're ready for them or if you need anything." Judy waived to the girl's as they went around the house.

Ron couldn't hear the door opening downstairs. The bathroom was well insulated, almost to the point of being soundproof. So it was hard to hear sounds outside of it or sounds from in it. Also, the fact that Ron was just finishing crooning out Tom Jones' 'What's New Pussycat?' at the top of his lungs didn't help the fact he couldn't hear the girls as they ascended the staircase. The girl's decided to sit on the couch and wait for the other cheerleaders to arrive. Steam started to pour out of the hall, signaling that the bathroom door had opened.

"I'm bringing sexy back…" Ron was singing a new song, eyes closed, as he walked out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist as he ran a comb through his still wet hair.

"You got that right!"

Ron stopped mid-step and his eyes flew open, hearing the shout of Monique. He saw just a flash as Monique snapped a picture. After the spots cleared, Ron was suddenly aware that there were four sets of eyes watching him. Monique had the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face as she eyed him up and down. Tara was blushing a crimson color, hands over her eyes to stop her from looking. Well, her eyes were sort of covered as Ron could see her peeking out from between the cracks in the fingers. Bonnie's mouth just hung open, too shocked to even speak. Kim stood up, her face the color of her hair.

"Ron…I'm sorry! I called and you didn't answer so I just assumed you were gone and I hope I didn't embarrass you …"Kim continued on with out breathing, speaking each word faster than the last.

"KP! Relax. Breathe. Everything is fine…"Ron tried to calm her down, she looked like she was about to pop.

"Oh, things are more than fine. And I've got the picture to prove it!" Monique interrupted the same leer still on her face.

Kim spun around at her other best friend. "Monique! Cut it out!" Kim was blushing harder now.

"Keep it up, Kim, and you won't get a copy. Who else wants one?" Monique responded with a laugh as Bonnie, still staring at Ron with mouth opened, raised her hand and Tara moved one of her hands from her eyes to do the same.

Ron blushed a deep crimson this time. "Uh, ladies, maybe I should get dressed before the others get here?" Ron had just finished that question when several wolf whistles rang out, signaling that the others had indeed arrived.

Kim decided that now would be a good time to assert herself as captain of this cheer squad. "Alright, everybody outside!" She shouted. Kim pulled a smiling Monique by the hand as she, Tara, and Bonnie walked past Ron. Bonnie had still not closed her mouth as she walked down the stairs. Ron started walking towards his bedroom again when he heard someone running back up the stairs. Once again he heard the sound of a camera flash, and he turned around to see the still smiling Monique.

Kim's hand grabbed the front of her shirt to and began to drag Monique down the stairs. Ron heard Monique whine, "But Kim, I had to get a shot from the back too. What kind of photographer would I be if I didn't get a shot from another angle? "

Ron appeared outside after of few minutes. He was now dressed in a white t-shirt and a red pair of gym shorts. Most of the girl's giggled as he walked by them to talk to Kim. "Hey, KP. You're all ready inside." He said rubbing the back of his head, unable to look her in the eyes after she had seen him in his state of undress.

"Ron, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"Kim stopped talking when Ron held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it Kim. It's no bid deal. I just hope I didn't embarrass you in front of the squad." Ron said, still looking at the ground.

"She's not embarrassed, Ron. She ought to be proud after showing you off like that." Monique interrupted with a coy tone in her voice.

"Showing me off?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face. Kim blushed even redder than she had before.

"Yeah, I would be swelling with pride if I was parading around a stud like you." Monique added, moving on to talk to some of the other girls as it looked liked Kim was ready to attack her.

Kim was blushing to the point were she was purple now. "You'd better run girl!" she called after her. She turned around, and looked at Ron. "I wasn't …uh…that is…" Kim just couldn't seem to get any words out at the moment.

"Like I said, KP. It's no big deal. Don't get yourself worked up about it." Ron smiled his most reassuring smile. "Look, I got to get going. Felix is already waiting on me." Ron started off, and Kim started ushering the girls into the dojo.

_You've got to man up sometime Stoppable. You have to talk to her about everything. Stop running away! _Ron's thoughts caught him by surprise. He turned back towards the dojo. "Hey, Kim? Could I talk to you for one more second?"

Kim was just about to go into the dojo, and but she stopped. "Sure, Ron. What's up?"

"Listen, I think there are a couple of things we need to talk about. We really haven't had a chance to talk by ourselves since I got back." Ron swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing. _Just do it!_ "Would…would you like to come by tonight? We could have dinner."

Kim nodded. "It's has been a while since we really talked. Will your mom need any help?

Ron rubbed his head again. "Actually, I thought I would cook. For the two of us." Ron looked down at the ground after that last part.

Kim started to blush again. "Ron, are you asking me to have dinner…with you….alone?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I was thinking. If that would be okay with you" Ron looked up expectantly.

Kim smiled. "I'll need to ask my parents, but, I'd…I'd love too."

Ron beamed. "Great! I'll see you tonight at eight?"

"That sounds fine. I'll see you later." Kim smiled even more, and turned to open the door of the dojo. As she did she revealed the entire cheerleading squad and Monique standing closely together by the door, obviously eavesdropping.

Kim's face took on a dark look. "Something interesting ladies?" She asked.

There were numerous heads shaking no, fear in their eyes at the look of their captain.

Monique stood unfazed. "Yeah, really interesting. You go girl!"

Kim still had the same look on her face, although with a little red on her cheeks. "Cheerleaders. Push ups. 50 each. Now." Kim said in a cold tone. "You," Kim pointed to Monique, "let me see that camera."

The last thing Ron saw before the door closed was Monique clutching her camera as Kim advanced on her. Seconds latter he heard the sounds of the two tussling over the camera. Ron decided that now was a great time to get going.

_Well, Ron. You've finally taken a step in the right direction. Not to mention that you rendered a few girls speechless_. _Only on thing to do in this sitch_. Ron smiled to himself. _Strut! _And he did, all the way to the park where Felix was waiting on him.

Meanwhile…

Lord Monty Fiske, also know as Monkey Fist, stared at the monitors. Every square inch of the displays showed a different still photo of Ron Stoppable from the video surveillance of the warehouse where they had last fought. The image directly in front of held the Lord's attention the most. It was a close up of Ron's eyes. The golden eyes of the Sharigan stared back at him. Even now, Fiske felt like they were staring through him. And he could see contempt in them. Without realizing what he was doing, Monkey Fist stood and slammed his fist into the monitor. The display cracked, but the eye's still stared at him.

"Fist! Zose monitors are not cheap!" Professor Dementor shouted. "Stop destroying zem!"

Fiske withdrew his fist, taking a breath and centering himself. "My apologies, Dementor."

Monkey Fist turned away from the monitors and back to his compatriots. Dr. Drakken had his arm in a sling; it had been injured when he fell through the boxes after Stoppable's punch sent him flying. Killigan still had a black eye from the golf club head, but the others injuries were minor at best. Even Monkey Fist had come out of the battle with just a few scrapes. However, most of the damage to this collection of villains was to their pride.

Shego just looked furious. She had been so ever since the encounter. She could stand loosing to Kim Possible; it had happened enough that she couldn't really get upset about it. But losing to the sidekick? That burned her with the heat of a thousand suns.

Motor Ed was embarrassed. He had been told that Stoppable had dropped him with two hits. Ed couldn't remember it. That fact that he got taken out by an unarmed opponent in less than thirty seconds definitely put a hurt on his tough guy image.

But Monkey Fist felt the greatest anger. He felt the rage of one who had his destiny stolen. This buffoon had usurped the power that rightfully belonged to him, and then used it to defeat him as if he were some novice. It was supposed to be Monkey Fist who held Ron Stoppable by the throat, savoring the fear in his eyes, knowing that his life was about to end. But in the cruelest of jokes the universe had decided to switch their places in the scenario. Fist had truly believed that Stoppable was going to kill him then and there as Ron glared at him with those eyes. Fist thought that Ron would end there rivalry because of the way the villains had attacked Stoppable's woman. This thought shocked Fist out of his replay of the fight. Ron may have become exponentially more powerful, almost god-like in Fist's opinion, but he still had a very mortal weakness.

"We will break him through Possible. She's his weakness." Fist said, his voice just above a whisper.

Dr. Draken looked up. "What was that?"

"Stoppable, I know his weakness!" Fist smiled an almost feral grin. "And with it exploited, I can take back what is mine!"

"Hey, Monkey dude. Care to fill the rest of us in?" Motor Ed chimed in.

"He said something about that Kim Possible lass a minute ago." Killigan added, as the entire group now looked at the Lord as he started pacing.

"We can't beat him individually." Monkey Fist was mumbling to himself, still pacing. "I'm amazed he left us alive. But as a team we may be able to take him down."

"Stoppable hasn't got what it takes to kill someone." Shego snapped, "and will you stop pacing!"

Fist did indeed stop pacing. "We can't beat him as he currently is." Fist turned to his allies. "He possesses Jonin level skills. Perhaps even Kage level." Fist looked back at the blank faces across from him. "Sorry, Jonin and Kage are ranks for ninja. A Jonin is an elite ninja. Kage is the highest level. It literally translates to shadow, the highest honor a ninja can receive. It's usually reserved for the leader of a clan."

Professor Dementor spoke up for the group, "Perhaps you should continue on vith your plan, ja?"

Monkey Fist nodded. "The point of that is he's the best type of ninja. Practically unbeatable. But he's still just a boy, and he has a major weakness."

"The lassie?" Killigan interjected.

"Indeed. Through her and a constant series of attacks on Stoppable, we can quickly wear him down to a point where he can be defeated. Then nothing can stop me from claiming my right, and then nothing can stop us from ruling the world!" Monkey Fist let out his ape like laughter.

Motor Ed held up a hand. "Whoa, hold up a minute. What are you talking about when you said Red's his weakness?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ed? If we take down Kim Possible, his teammate and leader, he won't be able to stop us by himself." Drakken answered, pride in his voice at deducing the plan.

Shego rolled her eyes. _They can't be that oblivious can they_?

"That dunna make sense, Drakken. He had no problem beatin us without her last time." Killigan said as his hand moved to his blackened eye.

"I concur vit Killigan. The buffoon vent berserk vhen she vas hurt. Just look at the footage. Vhy vould ve vant to anger him again, knowing vhat vill happen?" Dementor looked around at his colleagues for support.

_Well, it looks like they can_. Shego let out an exasperated sigh. "Fist is talking about breaking Stoppable's heart, and using Kimmy to do it."

"Shego, what are you talking about?" Dr. Draken and all the others besides Fist looked at her expectantly.

"And you're supposed to be a genius?" She rolled her eyes again. "Stoppable's in love with Kimmy. He has been as long as we've fought them. Surely one of you bedsides Fist has noticed this?"

The other villains shook their heads.

Shego laid her head in her hands. "It's so blatantly obvious!"

"Shego is correct. And Stoppable's beloved is therefore the perfect instrument of his destruction. He'll have his heart ripped out by her, and his will to fight will be gone. Then we put him out of our misery. Kim Possible will fall shortly thereafter without him protecting her. Now to get this plan started, all we will need is a way to make Kim Possible play her role." Monkey Fist raised his hand to his chin in thought.

Drakken chuckled a little. "I've been working on something that might just interest you." He got up and inserted a disk into the computer console. The displays now showed schematics for a new synthodrone prototype.

Fist took a minute to look over the data. "That should work just fine. How long before it's up and running?"

"I'll need two days." Dr. Draken said as he removed the disk.

Fist nodded. "In the meantime we'll need to start wearing him down physically. Ed, we'll need your robot you were bragging about."

Motor Ed played a little air guitar. "You got it dude. I've been waiting to try that puppy out all week!"

"Need I reminded you of something?" Dementor pushed a remote and all the screens started playing a clip of Ron using the Water Dragon jutsu. "How are ve going to fight someone who can do these things?"

Fist smiled. He put his thumb in his mouth and bit down on it with his eyeteeth. He pulled it out, a small trickle of blood on the digit. "Earth style.." Fist started a series of hand signs as everyone in the room gasped, realizing what he was doing, "…summoning jutsu." Fist slammed his hand with the bleeding thumb on the meeting table in front of him. A black circle of kenji immediately appeared around his hand. Suddenly several puffs of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared, Fist was flanked by over a dozen monkeys clad in traditional ninja garb. Fist was still smiling. "I thought we might try fighting fire with fire." Fist looked around at the still shocked faces. "You didn't think they were normal monkeys did you?"

Fist released the summoning, and the monkey ninjas vanished. "There are a few more things we'll need. Dementor, we'll need every henchman you can provide. Killigan, we need you to create us some of those explosives you make so well." Fist turned toward Shego. "And we need you to call your brothers. Where going to need their assistance as well."

Shego nearly fell over at this request. "Are you nuts? Their heroes! They'll never help us!"

Monkey Fist chuckled "Don't worry about that Shego. They'll help us. My genjutsus can be very persuasive."

Fist watched as his allies moved to complete their tasks. He turned back towards the main monitor, the golden eyes still staring back at him. But as Fist looked at them anew, he didn't see contempt. He saw fear. "Enjoy your last moments while you can Stoppable. For in a matter of days I will close those eyes forever!"

Author's notes: I've changed the spelling of Yori's name. I've seen it spelled the two different ways in a couple of fan fics, but I am changing it to the more common spelling. 'Sexy Back' is by Justin Timberlake. Not really a fan of the song or artist, but it just seamed to be the right song for the scene. Better throw in here that "What's New Pussy Cat?" is by the man, the myth, the legend: Tom Jones. There. Credit has be given were credit is due.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dinner Theater

Ron Stoppable was pulling out all the stops to make this dinner was one that Kim Possible wouldn't forget. He had decided that the best place to dine on this warm summer evening would be in the new garden. He had taken the time to take his parent's breakfast table and some chairs outside, and set up torches from the garage. After all this had been set up, Ron took a step back .

"That should just about do it." Ron said, taking in his handy work.

"As long as she doesn't like using silverware, Ron." His father added, bringing him a tablecloth and some eating utensils.

"Thanks Dad. Those would be helpful." Ron spread out the tablecloth and finished setting the table. "So, Dad. Any advise for you son on these types of situations?"

"So, you saw right though me huh?" Dean responded, rubbing the back of his head, a habit he had passed on to his son.

"Dad, you think I was going to forget silverware when I fixed pasta?" Ron looked at his dad with a grin.

"Okay, okay. Let's get down to business shall we?" Dean took a seat at the table and Ron sat down across from him. "So, what do you plan on talking to her about this evening?"

Ron took a minute to think. "I think we're mainly just going to get everything out in the open about my powers and training."

Dean smiled at his son. "You scared, aren't you?"

Ron smiled back. "I'm absolutely terrified."

Dean laughed at the honest response. "Good, that's how you should be. It's always a little nerve racking to have to talk about your feelings." Dean took a breath. "But just be honest with her Ron. I know it sounds a little corny, but it's the only thing that's going work."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore because I blab out my feelings…" Ron was stopped by his father holding up his hand.

"Ronald, do you love Kim?" Dean asked.

"Well, I …" Ron stammered nervously.

"Ronald." Mr. Stoppable fixed his son with a no nonsense look.

"Yes. From the very first moment I laid eyes on her." Ron answered; there was no nervousness in the response.

Dean Stoppable nodded at this. "Then you have to tell her. The outcome is something that you won't be able to control. You just have to have faith that it will come out the way you want it to."

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then at least you don't have to regret never trying. You know as well as I do that Kim would never just abandon you. You two will always be friends, even if nothing develops further than that." Dean took another breath. "The reward is worth the risk. Wouldn't you agree son?"

Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm going bowling with James tonight, and I think your mother and Anne are going to a movie. So we'll be out of your hair." Dean stood and left the table heading back towards the house. "Oh, one more thing." Dean walked back to where Ron was sitting. He took something out of his pocket and held out his hand. "Just in case things go…better than expected."

Ron looked down to his father's outstretched hand and his face immediately became blood red. Dean took Ron's hand and placed the small object in it. "Keep it in you wallet." Once it was in Ron's hand, he quickly whipped his wallet out and put it inside before anyone else could see it. The color never left his face.

"Dad…I …I don't think I'm going to…"Ron was stammering harder than before.

"Like I said, Ron. Just in case." Dean chuckled as he walked off.

Unknown to Ron, three individuals were sneaking closer to the Stoppable property.

"He's going to see us!" Tara whispered to her cohorts.

"He's not going to see us! But he might hear you if you keep talking!" Bonnie responded.

"Hush up! We're close enough now. Let's find a place to watch the excitement." Monique, the leader of this expedition, started searching for said spot. She noticed a sturdy looking tree limb fairly high off the ground. "We should be able to see them from up there."

"But will they see us?" Tara asked, still looking apprehensive about their plan.

"You want to see what will happen between those two don't you?" Monique responded as she started climbing the tree.

"Yeah, but…" Tara was stopped by Bonnie nudging her.

"Well, then get yours up the tree!" Bonnie said, pushing her blond friend towards the tree.

Once all three of the girls were up the tree and concealed, they took a good look at their target.

"Wow, that's a really nice setup." Monique said, readying her camera to capture the encounter.

"When's Kim getting here?" Tara asked, readying her video camera.

"Should be just a minute." Monique finished adjusting her camera. "Bonnie, remind me why you're here?"

Bonnie smirked. "If you think I'm going to miss the loser making his pathetic move on K you're out of your mind."

Tara frowned. "That's not what you told me. You said you were hoping to see Ron with his shirt off again." Bonnie blushed a crimson color, shocked that her best friend had revealed her intentions. Tara leaned over to Monique and whispered. "She's had a little thing for Ron since freshman year."

Monique giggled. "Don't worry, Bon-Bon. You'll get your wish. The pictures will be ready tomorrow."

Ron Stoppable had just finished putting the last dish out when he heard a vehicle pull into the driveway. He walked around the house just as Kim and her parent's were exiting the vehicle. Kim was wearing her normal clothing. Ron was relieved to see this, as he hadn't dressed up either_. Play it cool, Ronnie. She thinks she's just having a dinner with her friend_. His father and mother came out of the house to greet the Possible's. His father and Kim's father both had their league bowling shirts on. Ron then noticed something a little odd. His mother and Anne Possible were both wearing dark clothing. They were both speaking very quietly to each other, as if trying not to be overhead. This triggered Ron's training, there were just too many signs of a conspiracy. A ninja should always be aware of plots that could be against him.

"Mom, Mrs. Dr. P. Where are you two going tonight?" Ron asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"To the movies, Ron." His mother answered, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah? What's with the getups?" Ron asked, watching his mother and Mrs. Dr. Possible fidget a little as he questioned them again.

Mrs. Dr. Possible fielded this one. "Um, it's an art house film! We're just trying to blend in a little."

"Right…" Ron drawled out. "Well have fun everybody. Kim, I set us up in the back yard. I hope that's cool with you?"

Kim smiled. "That sounds great. What did you make?"

"One of your favorites. Spaghetti." Ron added, bowing like a maître d' at a fancy restaurant. As Kim giggled and walked passed to head towards the back yard.

No sooner had the teens rounded the corner then their mother's started shoving their father's toward the Possible's van.

"You two hurry up and go! We need them to think we've all left!" Anne said pushing James towards the driver's side of the car.

"We'll call you with updates." Judy added, similarly moving her husband towards the passenger door.

"You think they won't notice you?" James asked as he opened the door. "I mean, Kimmy Cub is pretty observant. She has to be in her line of work."

"Not to mention that Ron seemed to be on to you, and he just spent an entire summer at a ninja training academy." Dean added.

The two women glared at their husband's, both crossing their arms over their chests.

The two men looked at each other, sweat on the side of their faces. James spoke up for the male side of the conversation. "Right, we'll get out of your way. Let us know how it's going!" The two men got in the van and pulled out of the driveway.

Anne and Judy looked at each other. "All right, it's mission time." Anne said. Judy nodded. "Let operation 'Matchmaker' begin." They both moved as quietly as they could back to the house.

Ron and Kim were having a wonderful time. Ron's cooking was as good as always. The two teens were lightly discussing the upcoming school year and the plans for the remaining time before school stated.

"Remember how you said we should spar? We should try that before school starts. Maybe next time you don't have practice?" Ron said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"That's a good idea. I have wanted to see what you learned over the summer. I can come over tomorrow morning." Kim smiled. "Maybe you can teach me some new moves?"

Ron thought he detected a flirty tone in that last comment. _Easy tiger_, he thought to himself_, don't get your hopes up_. "I didn't really learn any more styles than you already know. I guess you can say I just got myself up to your level."

"Really?" Kim said reaching into her pocket. "I can't recall the last time I did a …what did you call it…Water Dragon Jutsu?" She pressed a button on the Kimmunicator. The small screen showed what appeared to be video surveillance of the warehouse.

Ron choked on the soda he'd been drinking as he watched a clip roll of himself performing the jutsu. "Oh, those moves." He looked down somewhat ashamedly.

"Hey," Kim gently cupped her hand under his chin, raising it so his eyes met hers. "I think it's time you leveled with me here. Why were you hiding this?"

Ron was transfixed by the emerald green eyes in front of him. "Two reasons. One was that Sensei had asked me to keep it on the down low. More importantly is I didn't know how you would react."

"Can you do more stuff like this?" Kim asked, she still hadn't let go of his chin. She didn't want those brown eyes to look away again.

"Yeah. A lot more actually."

"Good." Kim smiled and let his chin go when she was sure he wouldn't look away again.

"Good?" Ron asked. He was a little surprised that Kim wasn't freaking out about this.

"Yeah. I mean, we fight on an almost weekly basis a cosmically powered woman, a master ninja who has an army of monkeys, a psycho golfer, and two guys who are constantly building giant robots or death rays or both." Kim took sip of water. "When you add in all the others we fight too, it's good to know that now you can tip the playing field in our advantage by doing these jukus."

Ron smiled. "Jutsus."

"Sorry, jutsus. So are they a part of the seal or did you learn them yourself?" Kim sat her water down.

"Both actually. Some I can do without unlocking the seal and others I have to open part or all of it." Ron felt so relieved that Kim wasn't upset.

"Well, I think we need to work them into our teamwork. I need to know what my partner can do, don't I?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Some of these jutsus are going to take my distraction ability to a whole new plane. I'll be the best sidekick ever." Ron chuckled.

Kim face took on a more serious look for a moment. "You're not my sidekick, Ron. I've never thought of you like that. You're my equal. My partner."

Ron face became serious as well. "That's nice of you to say Kim. But the spotlight on this team is always going to fall on you. It suits you. I'm better off in the shadows."

"But you deserve the spotlight, sometimes even more so than me. The world needs to know your there." Kim pleaded.

"I don't care what the world thinks or knows. As long as you know that I'm there is all that matters to me. Besides, this way the world gets to see how wonderful you really are." Ron finished.

Kim blushed. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

Ron rubbed the back of his head, a large grin on his face. "Just stating a fact KP."

Kim looked down at the table. "You really think I'm wonderful?"

"Among other things, yes."

Kim looked back up. "What other things do you think about me?"

Ron leaned back in his chair, and locked his hands behind his head. _It's show time Stoppable. _"I think that you're brave, caring, smart, funny. I could go on and on here."

Kim giggled. "Please do. I hate to admit it, but I love to have my ego stroked."

Ron laughed. "Well, I was just about to tell you were humble too. But now I'm not so sure." The pair laughed together. "But," Ron steadied himself here, "I mainly think that you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kim blushed so deeply her face matched her hair. "Ron! What a thing to say!" she was trying to play it off, but her heart leapt at those words.

"Like I said earlier, KP. I'm just stating a fact." Ron decided that the moment was now. He had to say tell her. Ron leaned forward and was pleased to see that Kim was doing the same. "But what I'm really trying to say when I tell you that…" His voice was just above a whisper. Their faces were inches away from each other. Then Ron heard a faint rustle from the upstairs window of his parent's window.

_You have got to be kidding me! Not now! _"…will have to wait. Because apparently we are not alone." He growled that last sentence out. He looked up toward the window, Kim followed his gaze.

"Who is it?" She whispered, her face had a look of huge disappointment on it. _I can't believe we were interrupted when he was so close!_

"Our Mom's. Art house film my ass!" He hissed.

"We must be a better show." Kim said, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Obviously, because they're not the only ones watching." Ron leaned back just a little, and Kim did the same. "I can see three pairs of shoes sticking out from beneath a tree limb in Mr. Johnson's yard. Care to venture a guess?"

"Monique for sure. Tara was awfully nosey after practice, so I bet she's there. But who oh who can be the third?" Kim huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Surely it wouldn't be Bonnie!"

"Give the lady a prize. Bonnie's designer shoes are a dead give away." Ron placed his head in his hands. "Was our dinner the only thing going on in Middleton tonight?"

"Apparently." Kim huffed again. "As everyone had to come and see. I'm surprised it's not televised."

"You know what?" Ron took his head out of his hands, a mischievous smile on his face. "Since they come all the way out here, let's give them a something they won't forget."

"What?" Kim asked.

Ron stood and slammed his hands on the table, head down so only Kim could see his winking eye and big grin. "The thing I have to tell you was that I'm madly in love with Bonnie Rockwaller!" He said this a little louder than he needed to, just to make sure that everyone could hear.

In the tree, all three girls gasped in surprise. Tara giggled and turned to Bonnie. "You two will look so cute together!"

Bonnie was blushing, but she and Monique said the same thing. "No freaking way!"

In the upstairs bedroom, a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes who had been watching unseen, or so they thought, blinked.

"He loves Bonnie?" Anne whispered.

"No way is that girl going to be my daughter in law! She's such a bit.." Judy was cut off by another slam on the table.

Kim rose and winked at Ron. "Oh yeah? Well I am too!"

Bonnie nearly fell out of the tree, her face a pale white. "What did she say?"

Tara took this information in and nodded. "You two would look cute together too."

Monique had a pensive face. "You know, Kim sometimes seems…"

"..a little butch." Judy whispered to Anne.

Anne just glared at her friend. "You have got to be kidding me! You can't possible think that Kim's, you know, like that?'

Ron and Kim looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh. "I figure they've gotten their show. Let's go say hello now." Ron said.

"I'll take the girls, you deal with the moms." Kim responded and took off in a sprint towards the tree.

Ron leapt from the ground to the top of the Stoppable's house in one bound. He was right above the window when he heard Anne whisper. "I'm her mother, that's why. I would know and I'm telling you she's not. Hey, where did they go?"

Ron popped his head down from the roof so they could see him. "How was the movie?"

The two women screamed in surprise and clutched each other. They then broke apart and looked down at the floor. 'Um, it was sold out?" Judy offered.

Ron let himself down from the top of the roof and looked at the two. "You should two should now better than to try to spy on us. I am and she's practically a ninja." Ron looked at them with a disappointed face, but then smiled. "But not bad for a first attempt." He did a back flip off the roof and landed on the ground just in time to see Kim reach the tree.

Kim jumped and aimed a kick straight at the tree branch supporting the girls. They had been trying to gather their stuff so they could get out of the tree but Kim was just too fast. The branch snapped as the kick connected and all three girls fell straight to the ground. The girls righted themselves just in time to see Kim standing over them. "Hi, girls." She said with a predator like smile on her face.

"Hi, Kim." They responded.

"What brings you out tonight?" Kim asked. The same smile still on her face.

"Um, bird watching?" Tara offered.

"Yeah, bird watching!" Bonnie agreed.

"I was watching to see if you and Ron were going to make out." Monique said matter of factly.

Kim looked down at the video camera and digital camera on the ground. "It looks like you were planning on more than watching."

"I had to record the moment." Monique stood and dusted her self off while grabbing the camera. 'It's going to be the story of the year. I'll bet it will have its own section in the year book."

Kim popped her knuckles. "I have a funny feeling it's not going to make it to print, Monique."

Monique clutched the camera to her chest again, feeling she was about to have a moment of déjà vu. "Freedom of the press!" She called out as Kim lunged for her again.

Tara and Bonnie watched the girls fight over the camera again. Neither noticed the Ron had made his way over and was watching with them until he spoke.

"Bon-Bon. I hope you heard my proclamation?" He asked never taking his eyes of the still struggling girls.

"Yeah, I heard it Stoppable. You had better been joking." Bonnie turned toward him, placing her hands on her hips.

Ron grinned. "I couldn't break apart what you and Kim have."

Bonnie face faulted and then scowled at him. Tara was still looking at the fight although she was giggling at Bonnie and Ron's exchange.

Kim stood up, as she had finally wrestled the camera away from Monique. Kim started flipping through the stored pictures but found nothing all that incriminating. There were some photos of the dinner, but nothing that would cause her or Ron any embarrassment. Still, she deleted them anyway, as a punishment for her friend's spying. She then gave the camera back to Monique.

Monique flipped through the photos and saw the one's she had taken this evening were missing. "Aw, Kim! You let me keep the two I took of Ron this afternoon. Why did you have to delete these? They were really cute!"

Kim turned blood red. "Monique!" she shrieked.

Ron laughed out loud. "You let her keep them?' he asked Kim.

Kim fidgeted on the spot. "Well..you see…"

"She made Monique promise to give her the first copies." Tara answered for her. "But we still get copies too!" Tara said the last part with glee, like a third grader telling about their perfect score on a spelling test.

Ron face faulted this time. "Well, that's just terrific, Tara. There are going to be how many copies of these photos?" he asked Monique.

Monique started counting on her fingers. "Well, all the cheer squad wanted one. I want one. Old Mrs. Smith asked for one after I showed her on the way home.' Ron shivered as he heard that the ninety year old woman two doors down from Monique's house wanted copy. "And apparently word spread out somehow, because Wade called me today and said that he was getting requests online from Yori, Dr. Director, Joss Possible, and two 'anonymous' requests. Wade traced the emails address to Shego and Senior Senior Jr. Oh yeah, and Kim's mom."

Ron shook his head, trying to process all this data. "Did you say Senior Senior Jr? I always wondered about that guy…"

"SHEGO AND MY MOM?" Kim yelled at the top of her voice.

Of course, as she said this her mom walked up to the group along with Mrs. Stoppable. "Kim, don't get your self into a panic. It's not for me!" Anne said waiving her hand. Kim calmed down a little.

"It's for your Nana."

Ron smacked his head forehead with his hand. He felt a headache coming on. "Alright! I think we've had enough excitement for the night. Let's just go home."

Ron and the women all headed back to the Stoppable home. Kim and Ron said goodbye to Monique, Tara and Bonnie. They then started clearing off their dinner table as Mrs. Stoppable and Mrs. Possible waited inside the house for their husbands to arrive home.

"You know Ron, all and all this wasn't a bad night. It was a lot of fun even if we really didn't get to talk about everything we wanted to." Kim said as they placed the dishes near the sink in Ron's loft.

"It was kind of fun wasn't it?" Ron said, stating to fill the sink with water.

"What were you going to tell me before we were interrupted?" Kim went straight for the heart of the matter.

"Well," Ron turned off the facet and turned to Kim. "I was going to say that…." Ron stared into her green eyes, and she started to come closer to him, but then Ron was cut off by the sound of a car horn. "No freaking way.' He mumbled.

Kim blushed. "Sorry Ron. Looks like my dad's back. Um, I'll see you in the morning. If that's still cool with you."

Ron just shook his head at the situation, but he also couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I'll see you in the morning KP. Good night."

Kim suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed the unsuspecting Ron full on the mouth. It was a brief kiss; both sparks flew for both of them. She was the first to pull back, her face fully covered by a blush. "Good night Ron." She whispered. "Sweet dreams." With that she turned and headed towards her waiting ride.

Ron Stoppable watched her go, still in shock about what happened, and then he whispered to himself. "No doubt about that, Kim. Not anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Turmoil

The alarm clock at Ron Stoppable's bedside was buzzing. He lazily turned it off, already wide awake. Ron had barely slept at all that night. He couldn't get over the fact that the woman he was enamored with, Kim Possible, had kissed him. When he did sleep, he dreamt only of her. "Sweet dreams indeed." Ron said as he got out of bed. It was still dark out. _Might as well go great the day properly. I haven't seen the sunrise since I left the school._ He had always gotten up early enough so that he could watch the sunrise at Yamonuchi. The rising or setting sun always reminded him of Kim, as it would paint the sky red as her hair. Seeing this each day reminded him day of why he had gone there, and helped him combat any homesickness he felt. _It was all for her_.

_Maybe I should invite her to watch it with me_? Ron thought, pausing as he was getting dressed. _No, its way too early for that, isn't it_? Ron finished dressing and made his way toward the phone in the kitchen, pausing with his hand on the phone. 'The risk is worth the reward.' Ron started dialing as he remembered his father's words from the night before, and how right they were.

"Hello?" Kim answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey, KP." Ron answered, suddenly wandering if this was a mistake as it sounded like he had woken Kim up. She could be really crabby if she didn't get a good night's sleep.

"Ron? Is that you?" Kim asked, sounding a little more alive now.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't wake you up did I?" Ron asked, knowing that it was a probably a pretty stupid question.

"No. I…I didn't really sleep much last night."

"Me neither." Ron admitted, and then quickly asked. "Say, since we both up, would you like to watch the sunrise with me?"

"I think I would like that." Kim answered sweetly. "But the sun's supposed to be rising in a few minutes and I don't think I have a time to get dressed.."

"You look fine to me."

Kim turned her head to her outside window, as Ron's voice hadn't come over the phone this time. Ron leaned against the trunk of the tree that was outside her window, standing on a branch that was level with the window. His hands were locked behind his head, and he had a big grin on. "Good Morning, Ms. Possible."

Kim heard the dial tone, and a look of shock was on her face as she came to a realization. _He got here faster than it took for the phone to disconnect! _She shook her head to clear that seemingly impossible thought out. Then she turned back towards her guest. "Good morning, Mr. Stoppable." She smiled at him, and then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Ron, what is that you wearing?"

"You mean you don't like it?" Ron asked, looking down at his new canary yellow tracksuit. The suit had black stripes running down the sides. He left the jacket partially unzipped, showing a white t-shirt underneath. "I think it's pretty cool myself. I mean, c'mon, its Bruce Lee meets RUN DMC. You can't get any cooler than that. I even got the shoes!" Ron held up one foot to show a pair of white Adidas shoes with black stripes.

Kim giggled. "Now that I look at it again, it's definitely you."

"Are you going to join me, or make fun of me?" Ron held his hand out to her; the smile still hadn't left his face.

Kim got out of her bed and walked over to the open window. She took the offered hand, smiling. "I'm sure there will be time for both."

"Wise guy." Ron pulled her into the tree with him and then they both jumped up to the roof of the house. This wasn't an awkward jump for either of them, since they had done it many times before. They watched the sunset up here a lot when they got back late from missions.

They walked together toward the center of the house and sat down, facing the horizon. The sun was just starting to appear. The breeze started to pick up a little, and Kim in her thin pajamas, shivered.

Ron removed his jacket and placed around her shoulders. "That should help."

Kim leaned her head against his shoulder, pulling the jacket closer around her. "It does."

They sat in silence as the sun came up, painting the sky a variety of red and gold. Ron took a loose strand of Kim's red hair and held it up against the sky. "Hm." He said examining it. "Perfect."

Kim took her hair back, examining it as well. "They don't really match that well."

"I wasn't talking about them matching. I was just talking about you." Ron smiled a small smile, eyes never leaving the rising sun.

Kim giggled. "Mr. Stopable, I do believe you're trying to flatter me."

"Guilty as charged." Ron answered, tuning to look at her. "Interesting night last night, huh?"

"You could say that." Kim stood up and stretched her legs. "I can't believe that the girls did what they did."

Ron's smile faltered a little. "Yeah, it's pretty outrageous." He said in a rather flat tone. _That's her first thought about last night?_ _I mean, didn't it mean as much to her.._

"Not to mention the fact that we kissed." Kim interrupted his thoughts, blushing as she finished her sentence. But something seemed out of place in voice.

Ron smile returned, but not as big as before. "Yes. That was rather interesting wasn't it?"

Kim looked away for a minute, and then sat back down next to him. She turned back to him looking somber. "Ron, we need to talk about this. And we need to be serious about it."

Ron's smile faded immediately. _Oh no…_

Kim read his facial expression like a book. "Ron, it's not like that! I liked it. I really did. It's just….I'm…I'm scared." Kim looked down, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

"Scared?" Ron Stoppable had never heard Kim Possible mention that word in regard to herself. He had always thought of her as fearless. It was the thing he admired most about her. But in this moment, she indeed not only sounded scared, she looked the part as well. Ron looked at her, and for the fist time, he didn't see the world-renowned teen hero. He saw a frightened young girl.

"Ron, what if it doesn't work out? It could ruin our friendship!" Kim said, her voice strained by her emotions. She looked liked she might cry.

"What if it works out great? What if it was meant to be?" Ron asked, his eyes and voice full of resolve. "I know that things will change. That can't be helped. But I think this is worth it. I am willing to fight for this."

"I just don't know Ron. Part of me wants this so bad, but there's another part that just screams for me to stop this. I've been up all night because of this." Kim lowered her head again, refusing to meet Ron's eyes.

"I understand that more than you think, Kim. I know that feeling. Because I felt it for years." Ron said, raising her chin to look at him. "But, I came to realize that I had to face that fear. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if?' I have to know. And you need to know that I lo.."

Kim jumped up and away from him, absolute terror on her face. "No! Don't say it!" Kim shook her head, tears now rolling down her face. "Please Ron don't say it! I can't…"

Ron slowly rose to a standing position. His face held more resolve now. "Kim.."

"No, please…"

Ron took a step closer to her. "I…"

Kim continued shaking her head, trying to stop him. "Ron you can't say it! You won't be able to take it back!"

"…love…"

Kim stood frozen as Ron spoke that word and closed the final distance between them. He put his hands on the sides of her arms to hold her in place, his brown eyes staring down into her green ones. "…you." Ron brushed a tear off of her check. "I love you, Kim."

Kim stood still. Her eyes filled with more tears. "Ron…I…I…" She couldn't respond.

Ron closed his eyes, turning his face away. "You have to know that Kim. I can't hide it anymore. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I did." He let her arms go and started to walk towards the edge of the roof.

Kim suddenly grabbed him from behind. Kim latched herself onto him, holding him as close as she possibly could. "Don't! Don't leave me!" She wept into the back of his shirt.

Ron stopped, feeling the back of his shirt becoming damp from her tears. "I'm...I'm not going anywhere KP."

They stayed in the same position for quite some time. The sun had fully risen by the time that Kim stopped crying. She slowly let him go. He turned to her as she let him go. "I'm sorry about you're shirt Ron." Kim sniffled as she spoke.

"Don't worry about that Kim." Ron said, taking her hand. She didn't pull away. "I…didn't mean to get you so upset…I'm sorry."

"I'm the one that needs to apologize, Ron. I didn't mean to break down up here. It's just, it's so much to take in…and…I don't…I don't know what to do." She whispered the last part. She threw herself into Ron's arms, pulling herself close to him again. "Please, just hold me."

Ron obliged with out saying a word. He held her until he noticed that her breathing become low and regular. He looked down and saw that Kim had fallen asleep. _She wore herself out. _Ron gently picked her up in his arms and made his way back into her room. He laid her down in her bed, pulling the covers around her. He took a moment to push her hair out of her face, and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kim," he whispered to her, not caring if she couldn't hear him, "even if you don't feel the same way I do. And I will always be here for you, even if it's just as your friend. I promise."

Ron stood and turned to find Anne Possible. The look on her face told Ron that she had overheard him. She looked as if she were about to cry as well. "Oh, Ron. Tell me she didn't…"

Ron signaled her to follow him into the hallway. "It' my fault." He started as Mrs. Dr. Possible closed the door behind them. "I pushed this too hard, too fast. I just thought that she felt the same way." Ron looked back at the door.

Anne looked at the boy, her heart breaking for him, imaging what he must be feeling. "Ronald, she just needs time. She told me what happened last night. She is just struggling with these feelings. She's kept them inside so long she doesn't know how to deal with them. Please, don't give up on her."

Ron looked back at the older woman, trying hard not to notice how much her daughter resembled her. "Are you saying that she feels…"

Anne held her hand up to stop him. "I can't answer for her, Ron. But, I hope she does."

She looked at him. "I've always hoped you two would come together. Just like Judy, Dean and James hope too. To be honest Ron Stoppable, I think the whole world is rooting for you to be the one who wins her heart."

Ron smiled ever so slightly. "Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P. That really means a lot to me." But then the smile was replaced by a deep frown. "But it looks like the odds might be against me on this one. She begged me not to say it Dr. P, and she cried when I did. To say the least it wasn't what I was expecting when I told her I loved her."

Anne mulled over Ron's statement for a moment before quietly asking. "Do you know what I think?"

Ron shook his head.

"I think you surprised her Ron. You took her illusions away about what you felt. And that scared her too, because she couldn't hide behind them anymore, and then she had to evaluate her own feelings. Those tears were probably an equal mix of relief, happiness, fear, and frustration. It's like I said earlier. It's going to take her some time to process all that. Will you wait for her to sort those feelings out Ron?" Anne asked, her eyes almost pleading with him.

"As I told Kim, I think this would be worth fighting for. I'll wait forever for her Mrs. Dr. Possible." Ron said, some of his earlier resolve coming back into his voice.

Anne hugged him. "Good." She let him go. "Give her a few days Ron, let her come to you. It will be worth the wait. Just have faith."

Ron Stoppable nodded said goodbye to Anne. He walked out of the front door and down the street, suddenly feeling very drained. His sweet dream looked like it might be turning into a nightmare. But he would not give up hope. Kim Possible had never let him down in anything. In the deepest part of his heart, he felt that she wouldn't this time either.

All the while, a little bird was watching Ron Stoppable as he walked down the sidewalk. It had been watching him since he had arrived at the Possible's home and had listened in as well as the two teens had their emotional exchange. And while it was eaves dropping, it was also transmitting signals to a satellite high above Middleton, which beamed these signals back to a castle in Europe. Inside this castle six individuals watched the drama unfold. Most were pleased with what they saw, but one harbored their own opinion that differed from the group.

"This is going to be easier that I thought." Monkey Fist said as he placed his fingertips together an evil smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, poor little buffoon! She didn't return his heartfelt sentiment." Dr. Drakken scoffed.

"She was harsh. Seriously." Motor Ed said, turning back to a component of his robot he was working. Duff Killiagan and Professor Dementor laughed at Ed's comment.

Shego remained silent. She was raging internally. She was starting to hate this plan. She didn't like toying with people's emotions. She had her own toyed with over the course of her life. She could sympathize with Stoppable and Possible. Once, a lifetime ago, she had been in a similar situation. However, the main reason she was feeling uncomfortable was in the other room. All four of her brothers were standing outside this room, hypnotized by Fist's genjustsu. They stood there with the most expressionless look on the faces. But it was their eyes that bothered her the most. They appeared to be expressionless as well, but when Shego looked deeper she saw sadness. They knew what was going on, and they knew that she was the one that had brought this upon them.

She had called Henry, also known as the superhero Hego, and told them that she was in trouble. He had hesitated, but said that he and her brothers would be there to help. The villains had arranged for it to look like they had turned on Shego. Team Go had arrived in what appeared to be just the nick of time to save their sister.

'Gentleman, we've been expecting you' Monkey Fist had smiled at them, readying himself to spring the trap.

'Get away from her you villains!' Hego had called out, his brothers and himself taking defensive positions.

The villains laughed, with the exception of Shego. "Now, that's no way to talk to your new employers is it? We would never hurt our partner!" Drakken smirked at the leader of Team Go face came to realization.

'Shego…' He called out quietly, a look of shock plastered on his face.

Mego grabbed his brother's shoulder, trying to snap his brother back into reality. 'It's a trap! We've got to get out of here!' He had looked down at Shego with pure contempt.

'Enough talk.' Fist said as he went through some hand signs. "Genjutsu-Mind control!"

Shego watched as her brother's flinched and then stood very still. Except one. Will, one part of the twins no as Wego, was still reeling.

'Ah, one has a little more willpower than the others. He's fighting it' Fist smiled a predatory smile. 'Never the less, he will serve us as well. Seize him.'

Will didn't have time to fight back as his brothers grabbed him. He looked up at Shego. 'Shego…Shelia…please.' His eyes pleaded more to her than his words.

Of all her brothers, Shego had always been fondest of Will. He had always been more like her. Michael, Henry, and Walter were all very similar. But Will had always been different, quite surprising since he was a twin. He was jovial and sometimes sarcastic, and didn't view the crime fighting that his family did as seriously as his brothers did. He found it to be an amusing game. That's why she bonded with him so well. She didn't take the superhero business seriously either, and they would often joke around about how the other acted.

Shego watched as Fist started his hand signs again, and then looked back at her brother. They locked eyes, and Shego whispered. 'I'm so sorry.' Will shuddered as the genjustu took over his mind. Then he stood still just like his brothers.

Shego shook her head to clear the memory, realizing that someone was talking to her. She looked up at Drakken.

"Are you alright Shego?" The blue man asked her.

"Yeah, Doc." Shego responded in a quiet voice. "I'm fine."

Dr. Drakken looked at her a moment before clearing his throat. "Yes, well, Monkey Fist says that were going to take this advantage and make our first move against Stoppable. You and your brothers are going to rob a bank in Upperton as a ploy to lure the buffoon to you. Fist will be nearby but will have to stay out the fight to control Hego and the rest. You're to do all the damage you can to Stoppable, and Possible if she shows. But remember we're wearing them down. We don't want you to finish them just yet." Drakken started to walk away, back to his lab to finish his part of the master plan. He called back over his shoulder. "You're leaving in five minutes."

Shego nodded and walked outside the room to meet Fist. He was loading one of Drakken's hovercrafts with the members of Team Go. Shego moved toward the hovercraft, watching as Walter was getting in, leaving Will and herself as the last ones outside the hovercraft. The boy turned around and bowed to Shego, letting her go first. She walked past him and got in the hovercraft.

"Isn't it wonderful to see youth showing such respect?" Fist smirked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Shego said looking out of the corner of her eye as the last member of the assault team got in as the craft took off. "It's just peachy."

Ron arrived home and went to up to his bedroom. He opened the drawer on his nightstand. He pulled out a communicator just like Kim's. He flipped the device on.

Within a second Wade Lode's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?" The computer genius said taking a sip of his soda.

"Nothing much. I need you to do me a favor. For the next few days, send any requests or missions from the website to me and me alone." Ron said, looking back at his friend with a friendly face, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"Okay. Why?" Wade took another sip, raising his eyebrow at the strange request.

"Kim's needing a little time to herself. That's all."

"If you say so."

"Thanks buddy." Ron switched the device off and lay back on his bed. About an hour passed and the device rang out a familiar tone.

"Wade?" Ron asked as he flipped the device back on.

Wade was typing furiously on his keyboard. "We've got a sitch in Upperton, Ron. Bank robbery at the 1st Bank of Upperton."

Ron was already up and walking out the door. He was walking towards the garage of his parent's house. "I can be there in about five minutes."

Ron flipped the garage door open and pulled out a sleek black sports motorcycle. He had bought this right before leaving for the summer, and had rode it only one time before taking Kim to and from school.

"Ron, you're going to need back up for this one. The banks being robbed by Team Go!"

Ron looked down at the screen, preparing to put on his helmet. "Did you just say Team Go?"

"Yeah, the full team with Shego. You can't handle that much raw power by yourself." Wade said worriedly.

Ron glared at his friend. "You are not to signal Kim under any circumstances. Do you understand me?" Ron left no room for argument with the tone of his voice. "I can handle them." Wade's retort was cut off as Ron switched off the communicator. "Besides, I really feel like hitting something right now." Ron mumbled as he revved the engine on his bike and road off towards Upperton.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pain

"All right! Everybody stay on the floor and no one gets hurt!" Shego shouted out as she walked along the teller stands at the front of the building. She had ordered the Wego twins and Mego to clear out the vault. She kept Hego near her for protection. _Who knows what Stoppable's going to throw at us this time? And what's keeping him? _Shego and the others had entered the bank several minutes ago. _Can't keep waiting forever. It will look too obvious._

"Thank you once again, ladies and gentleman, for the generous withdrawal." Shego sarcastically called out to the bank employees. The bank had not yet opened to the customers. "C'mon, boys. Let's go!"

The members of Team Go grabbed the money that had taken out of the vault and ran through the smashed front door. Shego stopped right at the bottom of the steps. _Something's wrong here. Where are the cops?_ There was no one on the street at all.

"I made them move to secure a perimeter. I didn't want to chance anyone getting hurt."

Shego whipped her head around to see Ron Stoppable taking off his helmet, placing it on his bike.

"About time." She mumbled to herself. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Where's Kimmy, sidekick?" she asked, getting ready to defend herself.

"It's just going to be you and me this time Shego." Ron said walking around to the front of the building. "I don't think we hang out enough." He continued, trying to add touch of humor to their banter.

"If we stated hanging out, Stoppable, what would Kimmy say?" Shego fired back, with a slightly flirtatious tone.

Ron really wasn't in the mood for this today. "Shego, let's cut to the chase. Drop the money and surrender. You don't want to do this."

Shego let a laugh. "What in the world makes you say that?"

"Because you don't want Monkey Fist controlling your brothers." Ron said, stunning the green clad mercenary.

Shego tried to regain her composure. "You're delusional, Stoppable. My brothers have seen the error of their ways and have decided to play for the winning team."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Ron responded sarcastically. "I know you brothers Shego. They wouldn't turn." Ron started walking back and forth. "Plus, the fact that they're watching me with blank eyes tells me that they are under a genjustsu. The mind control jutsu to be exact. And that means Monkey Fist is here, controlling them". Ron stopped pacing and looked back at Shego. "You can stop me if I'm wrong."

Shego didn't say anything.

Ron shook his head, eyes closed. "Why would you let them use them like this, Shego?" He asked with genuine concern.

Shego faced twisted in rage at his tone of voice. "How dare you judge me! You don't know anything about me!"

"Maybe you right, Shego. Maybe I don't know anything about you…"Ron moved through the hand signs needed to release the Sharigan eye. His eyes flew open, the yellow irises staring out ".. but I can always take a closer look!"

Ron Stoppable starred into the green eyes of Shego. He could feel her muscles constricting for the upcoming struggle, could see her every plan, and most importantly he could feel the conflict within her.

Shego was struggling to break the stare. It felt like he was drilling into her mind through those eyes. But for some reason she couldn't look away. _Maybe I want him to know_. This thought scared her. _Maybe I want his help_. At the same moment she thought this she heard Ron gently say.

"I can help you, Shego. I can release the genjutsu."

"Get out of my head Stoppable! Get out!" Shego screamed. As she did, the members of Team Go flanked to defender her.

Ron broke their eye contact, now scanning the four men. _It looks like Fist's grown impatient. They're about to attack._ "Shego, it's not too late. Help me break Fist's hold on them. All we need to do … "

Shego shook her head. "The only thing we're going to break here is you! I'll make you pay for messing with me!"

Ron looked at her solemnly. "I didn't need to use the Sharigan to know what you're thinking, Shego. It was written all over you face. Help me stop this."

Shego once again didn't respond, but Ron saw the pain in her eyes. _This is killing her inside._ Ron thoughts were interrupted as the four men started to advance. "Well, outnumbered five to one. That's not very fair is it?" Ron pointed his first two fingers on each hand out, then brought them together in front of him, with his right hand in front of the left. His left hand pointed towards his side and his right hand pointed straight up. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

As soon as the words were spoken Ron had created two clones each on his right and left sides. Each clone took a different fighting position. Ron looked at his approaching foes, a smile on his face. "This should even up the odds."

The Wego twins smiled back. They both glowed red for a moment and then there were suddenly eight red and black clad teenagers. Now ten members of Team Go advanced towards Ron.

Ron's face went blank. _Oh man. I forgot that the twins's power was copying themselves!_ _I can make more clones but I'll have to divide my chakra even further._ He looked at the main set of twins. "Well boys, I guess we'll just have to find out whose clones are better. I'm choosing quality over quantity!" Ron said as he and his clones leapt at the men.

The outermost clone on Ron's left meet the unprepared Mego with a strong right cross. The purple clad crime fighter started to fall down, but then glowed and shrunk so rapidly that he seemingly disappeared. The clone stopped and looked for his opponent. Suddenly, the clone was hit with a strong punch as Mego enlarged right inside his defenses. The clone quickly regained his balance, and struck out at his adversary. But Mego shrunk down again and avoided the blow, only to re-enlarge again a second later to strike the now defenseless clone.

The eight Wegos had surrounded the other three clones. The clones stood back to back as the circle of Wegos drew ever closer

Ron was watching the struggles out of the corner of his eye as he ducked a wild punch thrown by the super strong Hego. _Fist is using their powers pretty well. I need to take Mego and the Wegos out first. Then I can deal with Hego and…_Ron ducked as a plasma blast soared over his head …_Shego. _The green clad warrior woman was now running to join in with the leader of Team Go.

The three clones that were surrounded by the eight Wegos raised their hands in a single hand sign. "Transform!" they shouted in unison, a puff of smoke appearing around each one, at the same moment as the Wegos attacked. The Wegos suddenly stopped now all clustered together from the attempted attack, a look of shock on all the copies present. All **eleven** red and black clad teenagers stared at each other, but only eight of them were unsure of what to do. The other three imposters were doing exactly what they needed to, causing their adversaries a great deal of confusion. One of the disguised clones bumped into anther clone that bumped into a copy of one of the Wego twins. The copy then took a swing at the person next to them, who started to fight back. Soon all eleven were fighting in the tight quarters, but the number started fading as the Wego copies would disappear in a flash of red once they were struck hard enough. Soon there were only five fighters in the circle. Walter, one of the real Wego twins, struck out at the nearest person, inadvertently knocking out his brother. The three remaining fighters then descended upon the original Wego, transforming back into their original forms as they did. Walter was out in a matter of seconds.

The fourth clone still wasn't faring too well against Mego. The purple clad warrior kept avoiding the clone's attacks through his shrinking power, and then striking when he was inside the defenses of the clone. Mego had just sent the clone reeling from an uppercut punch using this strategy. A smirk appeared on his face as he started toward his opponent. Suddenly he was struck from behind as the unconscious bodies of Wego twins were thrown at him, knocking him forward into the waiting fist of the clone he had been fighting; there was no time for him to shrink. Mego lost the smirk and consciousness as the blow connected. The four clones then ran to join Ron.

_All right, three down and two to go_. Ron thought as he caught a kick thrown by Shego, twisting with the kick to throw her away from him. The clones formed up behind him. All five of them stared at Hego.

"All right guys; let's use the move we used on Hirotaka." The clones nodded and three of them quickly surrounded Hego, one on each side of him and one behind him. Ron and the last clone stood ready in front of him. Ron ran toward Hego first, the clone that remained with him right on his heels. When they were halfway to Hego, the clone jumped onto Ron's back for a boost and the jumped high into the air spinning in a flip. Hego eye's were drawn to the air born clone, completely forgetting the still charging Ron Stoppable. Ron smirked as the move was working perfectly. Putting all his weight into it, Ron punched Hego in the face, forcing the much larger man to stumble back wards. "Un…" Ron called out as the clones that had surrounded started toward the reeling hero.

"Stop.." The clone from behind Hego called as it slid and then kicked straight up into Hego's back.

"Pa.." The clone on the right called as he mirrored the same move, striking Hego's right side.

"Ble.."the clone on the left said as it too mirrored the same move.

The three strong kicks propelled the large blue clad hero into the air. His journey was short as he was meet by the airborne clone. "Barrage!" The clone called out as it brought it's right leg down with a vicious axe kick on the back of Hego's head, changing the muscle bound hero's momentum face first towards the grown. Hego's face smashed into the concrete, and then he laid there, unresponsive.

Shego watched in awe as her oldest brother fell. She had been unable to move as she watched Stoppable's quick and elaborate attack. She then turned her attention back towards Ron. _How strong has he become? He just took out four super powered heroes in under five minutes! _She kept staring as the clones of Ron disappeared, and then as Ron walked over to her other brothers. He knelt down by them, then made a hand sign.

"Genjustsu release." Ron spoke. He watched as the Wego twins and Migo started to come to. He then turned in the direction of Hego, preparring to do the same for the last Go brother.

"Not so fast Stoppable. I don't think he's quiet done with you yet." Ron went on guard as her heard Monkey Fist's disembodied voice come down from one of the roof tops surrounding them.

The leader of Team Go arose just as Monkey Fist finished speaking, and as he was doing so ripped a huge piece of concrete out of the ground in front of him. The super stong hero raised the several ton piece of concrete preparring to throw it at Ron.

"Fist no!" Shego shouted as she saw that Ron was to close to the still immobile Wego and Mego. But her words went unheaded as the strongman of Team Go hurlded the concrete at his target.

Ron starred at the approaching boulder, time slowing again as his mind raced_. I could easily avoid it, but the guy's behind me can't. _Ron's eyes darted to the Go brothers still lying on the ground._ I can't let them get hurt, they didn't chose to get involved in this. If only I had released the first seal I could gather them up and get us out of the way, but I didn't and there's no time to do so now. There's only one technique to use, but it's going to take all of my chakra, and then I'll be left defenseless! _Ron mind snapped back to the approaching bolder_. No choice, got to do it! _

Ron planted his feet and pulled both fist's back next to his hips. He started pushing all of his chakra into his fists, and they started to glow surronded by a blue energy. The boulder's shadow loomed over him. Right before it would have crushed him and the still weakened Go brothers, Ron let out a roar and shot both of his fists straight out. The charkra powered punches demolished the concrete projectile, turning it to powder upon contact. Still holding both fists out, Ron stood for a second, breathing heavily, then collapsed to his knees.

Monkey Fist jumped down to the ground, and started walking toward the now exhausted Ron, a smile on his face. He was soon followed by Hego.

"That wasn't a jutsu, Stoppable. That was the 'Iron Fist' technique of the Kun-Lun monks." Monkey Fist sounded if he were impressed, coming to a stop right in front of Ron. "Not doubt one of the techniques taught to you by the old fool. But it's a desperate move, boy. One which appears that you've not quite mastered ." Fist looked down at Ron's hands. They were bloody, cut and scrapped in many different places, and all the knuckle's on both hands were busted open. "Too bad Stoppable. You squandered all you charkra saving those two." Fist sneered and drew his hand back, preparring a killing blow. "But who's going to save you from me?"

Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. _Goodbye Kim, I love you…_

Just before he could release the punch, Monkey Fist shurred and fell to the ground. Hego did the same. Ron opened his eyes and saw both of his would be attackers lying on the ground, smoke rising from their backs. Ron lifted his eyes to see Shego standing there, both hands abalze with a green glow. Ron took in a deep breath, realization dawning on him that she had struck them down. He watched silently as Shego knelt beside her older brother, making sure that he wasn't seriously injured. She then walked past Ron without looking at him to check on her other brothers. She came back with her one of her twin brothers over each of her shoulders, and draging Mego by the back of his collar with one hand. She deposited the three of them beside their oldest brother. Then she turned on her heel and looked at Ron, her face covered by a angry look.

Ron tried to get to his feet, but his body was completely exhausted by the last ditch effort to save the Go brothers. He was grabbed by the front of his t-shirt and lifted on to his feet.. He stared once again into the eyes of Shego, the Sharigan gone from his eye as his charkra was depleted. Shego stared back with her angry eyes, still holding on to him by the front of his shirt, not saying a word. Ron was shocked when she suddlenly pressed her lips roughly against his.

"That was for saving my brothers, Stoppable" Shego said as she broke the kiss, smirking slighty at the shocked look on Ron's face. She then reached back with her left hand and slapped him hard across the face. "That was for messing with my head. Don't ever try it again." Shego let go of his shirt and Ron rocked back on his feet away from her. She then turned and pulled out a remote device, signaling the hovercraft she and the other's had arrived in. She picked up the still unconcios Monkey Fist and rougly put him in the passenger's seat. She jumped into the hovercar, and preparred to take off. "Tell the cops that my brother's had nothing to do with the robbery Stoppable." She said looking at Ron again. "Tell my brothers that I'm sorry, and that I love them." The hovercar then rose high into the air and took off for the horizon.

"Shego…" Ron said as he watched her disappear, "they already know."

Ron stuck around while the police secured the area and the paramedics tended to the injured Team Go. He had borrowed some bandages and was wrapping his own wounded hands as the superheros were checked over.

"Where is she? Where's that traitorous bit.." Mego's rant was stopped by Hego holding up his hand.

"Michael, knock it off." The olderst brother stared at his younger sibiling, making sure that he wasn't going to shoot his mouth off again. Hego then turned his gaze toward Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, did you apprehend Shego?"

Ron shook his head, finishing the wrapping of his hands. They were both covered up to the forearm, the only flesh visibile was his fingertips. Ron made a fist with both hands, he had wrapped his wounds similar to the way a boxer tapes his hands. _Never know when the next fight is coming._

"Why not?" Hego asked, seeming a little shocked that his fellow crime fighter had failed. "You beat all of us in a fight, don't tell me you couldn't beat her."

Ron looked at the Wego twins. Especially Will, who sat on the ground, staring off into space. "She didn't get any of the money. No civilians were hurt. She got away, but she's still being punished." Ron said slowly.

"What do you mean punished?" Walter spoke up for the confused Team Go, returning Ron's gaze.

"She has to live with what she did to you. Nothing I could have done to her can compare with the that." Ron started walking slowly towards his motorcylce. "But she wanted you to know…"

"We know." Will spoke up, anger radiating from his voice. "but that dosen't make it hurt any less."

"No, I suppose it dosen't.." Ron said as he mounted his bike, about to place his helmet on. "But you would hurt more if you didn't know that she cared."

Team Go remainded silent for a moment. "We're going to head home, Mr. Stoppable." Hego rose followed by the other members of the hero team. "When you see our sister again, tell her we will still be there if she ever truly needs our help." Hego paused for a moment."And that we still love her too." Hego looked at each of his brothers. Ron was pleased to see them give Hego a nod of agreement, even if it took Mego a moment.

Ron watch as the heros loaded into a police van bound for Go City. He was just about to leave when he heard the buzz of his communicator. He switched the device on expecting to see the image of Wade Load. What he found was the image of an angry Kim Possible.

"Hey, KP." Ron greeted her nervously. "Um, what's the sitch?"

Kim just stared at him. Tears started to form in her eyes as she finally spoke. "How could you?"

"Look, KP. I'm not trying to steal your thunder or anything. I thought that you needed.."

Kim said nothing more, she turned the Kimmunicator around to show Ron the big screen television in the Possible's family room. He watched in silence as new reporter was showing what appeared to be clips of the fight he just had with Team Go. _The press weren't supposed to be anywhere near here! How did they get this footage? _Ron thought as he watched the clips play through again. Then the clips changed. Ron's face took on a look of absolute terror as he saw that this new clip was Shego holding Ron by the front of his shirt. "No…"whispered as he watched Shego kiss him.

The Kimmunicator flipped back around. Ron once again looked at the face of Kim Possible.

"Kim, it's not what it looks…" Ron started with a horrible feeling building in his stomach.

"I hate you." The words were whispered from her lips. But they struck Ron Stoppable with unimagible force. The last thing he saw the before the screen went blank was tear drops falling from the eyes of the woman he loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I totally forgot to mention that Iron Fist and the Kun-Lun Monks are the property of Marvel Comics in the last chapter. Stan Lee's going to sue me! Hm. Ron Stoppable. Iron Fist. Future idea for a story? Maybe. Also, many thanks to daywalkr82 for beta-reading this!

Chapter 12: Eyes

Ron twisted the accelerator further, causing his bike to speed up. _I've got to get to her; I got to explain! _He had raced away from the bank in Upperton the second the Kimmunicator had gone blank. Ron didn't even think about trying to contact her; he knew this had to be done in person.

Ron leaned into the final turn and started to slow down as he turned onto Kim's street. Her house loomed in the distance. Ron often thought of Kim's house as his second home, but it almost frightened him now. He pulled into the driveway, thankful that neither of the Drs. Possibles' cars was present. He slowly walked toward the large front door. _You can do this. You've got to clear up this misunderstanding. _Ron reached out and rapped on the door.

The door was opened by Jim and Tim Possible. The twin brothers fixed Ron Stoppable with the most hateful look that he had ever seen on their faces.

"What do you want?" Tim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to talk to Kim. It wasn't…" Ron tried to explain, but was cut off by Jim.

"She doesn't want to see you." Jim glared at Ron. "Neither do we."

Tim made to slam the door in Ron's face when Ron shot his hand out, gripping the door. "I understand that you're trying to protect your sister, but I'm going to talk to Kim. I have to explain what happened." Ron looked down at the boys with a stern expression, his irritation with everything that had happened already taking control of him. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, so please get out of the way."

The boys dropped back into a defensive stance common in karate. "I would be bet on that, Ron." Jim snarled.

"You weren't the only one who trained over the summer. Kim taught us four out of sixteen martial arts she knows." Tim readied himself.

Ron walked through the door, closing it behind him. He kept the same stern look on his face. "I'm not going to fight you. Let me talk to you sister."

"You made her cry." The twins said in unison, not dropping their defenses.

"And I've come to make her stop. I'm going to fix this." Ron took a step forward.

Jim attacked with a kick aimed for Ron's rib cage. Ron lazily brought his left hand up to block it. As he blocked the novice's kick, he simultaneously grabbed Jim's ankle and held it as Jim wobbled back and forth. "You need to work on your footing. You're not getting the balance needed to deliver a strong kick."

Ron let Jim go, just in time to wave aside Tim's punch; then, he reached out and pointed two fingers into the side of Tim's neck. Tim stopped moving. "You know what happens if I put more pressure on this nerve cluster, don't you?" Ron asked. The young boy nodded slightly, knowing that it would render him unconscious if Ron pushed any harder. "Keep your guard up on your right side. You've had it down since your first position." Ron looked both of the Possible brothers in the eye." Now, knock it off. I told you couldn't stop me." Ron removed his fingers from Tim's neck and walked past the stunned twins, then stopped on the first stair of the Possible's staircase. "But I'm proud that you tried." Ron continued up the stairs toward Kim's room without looking back at the twins. _I'll apologize for my rudeness later. I have to talk to Kim, now._

Ron walked down the hallway and stopped right outside Kim's door. He froze with his hand on her doorknob. He could hear her crying. Ron let out a breath and turned the doorknob.

The door opened to reveal Kim lying face down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Ron noticed that she was clutching the jacket he had put around her earlier in one hand. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. She had been crying for a while. But as soon as she saw who had entered her room, her tears stopped.

"You!" she hissed, "Get out! I never want to see you again!"

"Kim, this is all a big misunderstanding. I just want to talk…" Ron was silenced by his jacket hitting him in the face, covering his head.

"Oh, a misunderstanding?" Kim asked sarcastically, jumping out of the bed and moving right in front of Ron. "What part of you and Shego…" she growled the other woman's name, "…making out did I not understand?"

Ron pulled the jacket away from his face. "We didn't make out." He said quietly.

"It was on the news, Ron! All of Middleton saw it!" Kim poked her finger into his chest "So don't even try to deny it!"

"I'm not denying what you saw." Ron looked her straight in the eye. "She grabbed me by the front of my shirt, kissed me, and then slapped me." Ron turned his cheek, so she could see the slight bruise. "Did they show all of that on the news report?"

Kim shook her head, but she was still unsatisfied. "It didn't show all that, but it didn't looked to me like your were resisting her either."

"I couldn't resist her." Ron winced as soon as he realized what he said sounded like, seeing the anger rising in Kim's face. "Wait, that didn't come out right! What I meant to say is that I was physically incapable of resisting her."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Ron, you're a fully trained ninja. I don't think anyone can just manhandle you into kissing them."

"Care to try?" Ron asked with a goofy grin, attempting to break the bad mood Kim was in. Her eyes narrowed. "I'll take that as a no." He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I think you need to hear the whole story, Kim. That will explain everything. Can I sit down? I'm actually still a little weak from the whole thing." Kim nodded and Ron sat down on her bed. She didn't sit down, which surprised him a little, but he went ahead and recounted that morning's events.

"…so, I was wiped out from using the 'Iron Fist' technique. I was at their mercy. I thought Fist was going to kill me, and then Shego did what she did." Ron finished up explaining.

"That's another thing. Why did you run off on a mission by yourself?" Kim put her hands on her hips. "Didn't you learn your lesson from the Christmas mission?"

Ron swallowed an angry response before it could escape; he hated being talked down to by Kim. "I'm a lot more capable now than I was on that mission, KP." He said a little coolly, but then went back to his normal tone of voice. "I just thought that you needed time because of what happened this morning, and I was trying to make sure you got it." Ron looked up into Kim's face and breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw that her expression had softened.

Kim sat down on the bed, but not as close to him as she nearly normally would have. "Ron…" she started slowly, not really looking at him. "I think you're right about me needing some time apart from you. There's so much stuff to process since you've gotten back, and it seems to just keep piling on." She put her head in her hands. "I mean, all these new abilities of yours, the fact that our enemies have teamed up, and…and…" Kim couldn't finish the last part.

"And the fact that I'm in love with you." Ron finished for her.

"Yeah, especially that." She said softly.

Ron nodded slowly. "I understand, KP; things have changed a lot since I got back. I do want you to know that I'll be here for you anytime that you need me. I always will, no matter what."

"Believe it or not, just hearing that helps makes me feel better." Ron grinned, but then stopped as he saw Kim still not looking at him. "But I still think we need time apart." She looked at Ron's hands, looking for a way to change the subject. "Did you hurt them badly?"

Ron followed her gaze to his bandaged hands. He tried to move them out of her sight. "Not really. I've had worse."

She slowly took one of his hands in hers, still focusing on his hands and not his face. Kim gently started unwrapping the bandage. She cringed as she saw the numerous cuts and busted knuckles. "These are bad, Ron. Why didn't you call for help? You might not have been hurt if I was there."

"They're nothing, KP. I don't even feel them." Ron tried to assure her as he took his hand back, trying to re-cover the wounds with the bandages.

Kim reached out again and took both of his hands into hers this time, stopping him from rewrapping the bandage. "I'm going to get something to clean those wounds. Wait right here and don't move." She went to her bathroom and came back with some antiseptic and started cleaning the numerous cuts and scrapes, holding on to his hand gently as she treated him. That fact that she never let go of his hand the entire time was not lost on either of them.

"Thanks, KP. They feel much better, but you really didn't need to do that. They were fine." Ron said, rewrapping the bandages fully this time.

"You're still trying to protect me, Ron. Even from feeling guilty about you getting hurt." She smiled a little, looking up into his face. Kim gasped. "Ron, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"What?" Ron blinked and then realized that something was going on with his eyes. Everything seemed to be even clearer that it was when he used the Sharingan. Things seemed almost transparent. He looked down at his injured hands, seeing right through them. "It couldn't be…" He whispered as he saw his blood flowing through his veins. But that wasn't all he saw. He could see the flow of chakra through the chakra network. He turned his head to face Kim's mirror. Ron gasped as he confirmed his suspicions. His brown eyes didn't reflect back at him, nor did the gold of his Sharingan. The eyes were looking back at him were a pale gray color, like those of a blind person. They looked very strained, almost like glass that had fissured. The veins on his face right outside of his eye sockets were also showing. "It is! Man, it's the Byakugan!"

"The what?" Kim asked.

"The Byakugan. It's another doujutsu!" Ron was almost hopping up and down he was so excited. "Sensei's going to flip when he hears about this! We worked on the Sharingan and the Byakugan all summer long, and I couldn't get the Byakugan to activate! Now I've got it, and I barely have any chakra left. Wow, it barely uses any chakra either…"

"Sharingan?" Kim interrupted Ron's rant, her face growing more troubled at Ron's mention of another of Ron's abilities that she didn't know about.

"You know? The Sharingan? The doujutsu where my eyes are yellow with black tomoe…" Kim looked really confused at the Japanese word. "…um, black, comma-looking things? I guess I forgot to tell you…"

"Make it go away." Kim said, a look of fear on her face. "I don't like them. Please make them go back to normal." Ron looked into her eyes and could just barely feel her emotions, but her fear was loud and clear.

"Why are you afraid of them? This is super cool." He asked, looking away from her and preparing to deactivate the new ability.

"They're not cool, Ron. They're wrong. They aren't your eyes." Kim took a breath. "Your eyes are kind and gentle. Those eyes…" she shivered as she thought about them. "..are not right."

"That might be, but it has a lot of practical uses. This lets me see through anything. Right now, I can see the blood flowing through you. And it lets me see things really far away…"Ron trailed off, looking at her window. His eyes were focused on a small bird sitting on a tree branch right outside of Kim's windows. "Kim, does Wade have surveillance on your house?"

"No, we have a security grid in place, but I wasn't happy with the idea of surve…"

Ron didn't need to hear any more. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed himself into a run from his sitting position and dived out the open window. He sailed through the air, snagging the bird with one hand and the tree branch in the other. He pulled himself into the tree and jumped back into Kim's window.

"Ron, what the heck…" Kim started, but Ron interrupted her.

"One thing I love about the Byakugan." He opened his hand, but the bird didn't attempt to fly away. It was moving like it was still in the tree.

"What is it?" She asked, about to touch it when Ron crushed it in his hand. "Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron opened his hand to show a handful of metal, oil, and circuitry. "It makes it impossible to sneak up on me." He threw the bird in the trash after making sure it was completely destroyed and no longer functioning. "We're being watched."

Kim looked down at the bird robot again. She didn't bother asking who. They both knew. "Why would they do this?"

Ron was looking out the window, making sure there were no other spies about. After a few minutes, he deactivated the Byakugan and turned back around. "I don't know, KP, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile….

"Ve haff been discovered!" Professor Dementor yelled at the top of his voice as the monitor in front of him went blank.

"Dude, seriously. Enough with the yelling." Motor Ed pushed his hands against his ears, trying to drown out the sound of the shorter man.

Dr. Drakken walked over to join the two men on monitor duty. "What happened to my aerial reconnaissance drone?"

Dementor rewound the last minutes of the surveillance footage. Drakken watched as Ron Stoppable caught the bird and then crushed it a moment later. "That buffoon is always destroying my inventions!" Drakken turned to a nearby screen and checked the status of his project. The monitor read 87 complete. "But he won't be able to break this one." Drakken smirked. "In fact, it's going to break him!"

"Release it!" Monkey Fist yelled as he limped into the room. Shego followed behind him, a look of nervousness on her face.

Drakken turned toward the newcomer. "It's not ready yet."

Monkey Fist slammed his hand down on the console that Drakken was working on. "Will it function?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, yes. But it's still vulnerable to puncture at this stage, When it's complete, the inner layers will harden and then…" Drakken was cut off by Fist pressing the button to start the release program.

"This will have to do. I'm growing impatient." Fist looked over his shoulder at Shego. "I also believe that we aren't all on the same side anymore."

Dr. Drakken followed his gaze to his former sidekick. "Shego, what is he talking about?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Shego responded coolly, glaring daggers into the back of the English Lord.

"I do believe that Ms. Shego ambushed me, Drakken. Thus allowing Stoppable and Team Go to escape." Fist snarled at Drakken, all the while glaring back at Shego.

"You're just sore that Stoppable KO'd you when you thought you had him at your mercy. I didn't do anything." Shego lied, sitting down at the nearby table and beginning to file her nails.

"I was hit in the back. Stoppable was right in front of me!" Fist turned to face her.

"You keep going on and on about how powerful he's become. We can see on the footage from last time that he's fast. It doesn't take a genius to see how he could take you out without you knowing it." Shego said as she kept filling her nails, never looking at Fist.

"He was powerless!" Fist snarled again, his hands clenching into to fists at his side.

"Or maybe he just suckered you into thinking that." Shego fired back flippantly.

Monkey Fist started towards Shego, but Dr. Drakken stepped into his way. "Did you see her attack you or aid the buffoon?" His face was as solid as granite.

Fist glared at Drakken. "No."

Drakken turned toward Shego. "Did you attack Fist?"

"No." Shego said without looking at either man.

"Then, the two of you will drop this argument and get back to the plan." Drakken walked back over to his monitor, checking into the status of the project again.

"Drakken, this is a serious accusation Monkey Fist has made." Dementor commented.

"Yeah, Cuz. How do we know we can trust her?" Motor Ed eyed Shego suspiciously.

"We will trust her because I trust her. She's not lying." Drakken said without looking up from his machine. "She will also be going on a mission that will demonstrate her commitment to this alliance."

"What mission?" This question came from a new voice.

"It does not concern you, 901. You know what your mission is." Drakken addressed the synthodrone as it walked out of the incubation tube.

"My mission is to destroy Team Possible through infiltration into Kim Possible's life. Correct?" The synthodrone asked.

"Yes. That's correct. 901. Activate your personality processor. You still sound a little…robotic." Drakken walked around the synthodrone, taking note of him. "Activate your camouflage as well."

The purple and black uniform of the synthodrone shifted like a thing alive and was replaced by a set of casual clothes. The synthodrone reached up and removed the still purple and black mask to reveal the face of a teenage boy. "How's this?"

Drakken stopped circling. "Yes, that will do nicely. But what should we call you, 901? I like the name Drew myself…"

"Eric." The drone said.

"Eric? Where did you come up with that?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"It's my primary function. Eradicate Resistance to International Conquest."

Drakken smiled. "Well, when you put it that way…" 

"So, um, what's he do?" Motor Ed asked, looking at the newcomer. "He doesn't look like he can eradicate anything. Seriously."

"Why don't you try to hit him, Eddy?" Drakken offered with a wave of his hand. The others watched as Motor Ed sauntered over to the newly named Eric.

"Hope your ready to scrap, little dude." Motor Ed popped the knuckles on both of his hands menacingly.

Eric simply crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk firming on his face. "You'll never lay a finger on me, Mullet Man."

"Oh, yeah? Eat fist, punk!" Motor Ed threw a strong right hand straight towards Eric's face. But it stopped six inches in front of the intended target. The fist impacted against a green mass that had suddenly risen up from the floor. Motor Ed pulled his fist back, letting out a gasp of pain. He shook his hand to try and work the stinging out of it. The green mass started to crumple and retract back to the bottom of Eric's feet.

"How do you like his SynthoPlasm shields Eddy? He can control the synthoplasma inside him, forcing it out through any pore in his body, moving and shaping it into any form he wants in an instant. And as you experienced, he can harden the granules of synthoplasm into a substance hard than steel." Drakken smiled as Eddy backed away from his opponent. "Show the incubation tube your finisher, Eric."

The synthodrone raised his left hand toward the tube, turning his hand sideways and curling his fingers and thumb as synthoplasma poured out of the bottom of his feet and from around his back. The tube was enveloped in seconds. "Syntho-coffin." Eric slowly said and closed his hand into a fist. The tube was instantly crushed. When the synthoplasma released the tube, it was the size of a paperweight.

"Impressive, Drakken. Vhat vere you saying about a veakness to puncture?" Professor Dementor asked, stroking his chin.

"Eric is able to crystallize his synthoplasma into a sand-like substance through careful expose to oxygen; that's why he sends it through his pores. Since his inner layers didn't have time to harden, if he is punctured, there will be a rush of oxygen. This will cause his synthoplasma to stay in liquid form, and he will deflate in mere moments."

"So, one gash and goo boy here melts. Sounds like one of your usual plans, Dr. D." Shego scoffed.

"That's not his main purpose. He's mainly going to separate Possible and the buffoon; then, we get the pleasure of finishing them off. These powers are just for added protection." Drakken responded, irritation present in his voice.

"I wouldn't bother filling her in on anymore of the plan, Drakken. She can't be trusted." Monkey Fist sneered at the woman.

"We can trust her. She going to prove so in a few days, when she assassinates the boy." Drakken smiled his most evil smile.

Shego's faced paled. _Assassinate Stoppable? I don't like where this is going…_

"I'm supposed to be the one who kills Stoppable!" Fist roared at the top of his voice. "It's my destiny to be the ultimate monkey master!"

Drakken turned toward the English Lord. "And every attempt has failed. Does it matter if you kill him? Won't you be the ultimate monkey master either way?"

Fist stood silent.

"Cuz, what about this dude?" Motor Ed pointed with his uninjured hand toward Eric. "Why did we bother if Green is just going to wax Red's boy?"

Drakken chuckled. "We're still going with the original plan, Eddy. We're only going to send Shego out on her mission when Eric has completed his. The buffoon will be completely destroyed by the time Shego arrives to finish him. Or should I say…" Drakken walked over to Shego, clipped a small device to her collar, and pressed a button on the side. The men in the room smirked when the saw the devices result. "…when Kim Possible arrives to finish him."

Shego looked down at the reflective surface of the table in front of her. She gasped when she saw Kim Possible's face on her body. She looked back at the men in the room, watching as the laughed, pleased with the next phase of their plan.

"Come along, Eric. We need to get you ready." Drakken walked to his creation, "School starts in a few days. It's going to be a day to remember." The others followed Drakken and Eric out of the room, leaving Shego alone.

Shego looked back down at the reflection in the table. She clicked the device off. A frown of worry was on her face. "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: This chapter is going to switch back and forth between Kim's day and Ron's. Props to my man daywalkr82 for beta reading again, and even bigger props to all you fine folks who have read this!

Chapter 13: Matchmaking in the Rain

The rain was pouring down as Monique ran to the front door of the Possible home. She quickly knocked, pulling herself as close to the door as she could and trying to fit under the Possibles' awning. Mrs. Dr. Possible opened the door.

"Monique, please come in." She moved out of the way, so the teenager could hurry in out of the hard rain.

"Thank you, Dr. Possible. It's pouring out there." Monique took a moment to wipe her wet feet on the mat by the door. She then moved to her purse and pulled out four pictures. "Here you go. Sorry they took so long; my printer broke down, and I had to wait to get another one."

"Thank you, Monique. Oh, my." Trying to hide a blush on her cheeks as she looked at the first picture, Mrs. Dr. Possible moved to hand the other three back to Monique. "Um, I only asked for one though."

The African-American girl stopped her, a sly grin on her face. "Oh, I think you should keep them. One from the front and one from the back. I know you wanted to send one set to Nana Possible, but you might like the other set."

Mrs. Possible flicked back through the photos, seeing that they were two different poses. "Monique, I'm a happily married woman. I don't think me having a copy of these pictures would be appropriate." She smiled as she tried to hand one set of the front and back photos to Monique.

"Dr. Possible, just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't look at a menu now and then." Monique winked.

"Monique!" Anne giggled as she pocketed the pictures. "Fine, I'll take them."

"Take what?"

Monique and Anne looked up to see Kim walking down the staircase. "The photos for Nana, Kim.'

"Photos?" Kim asked as she stepped down from the last step. "What photos? Oh, wait you mean the ones of Ron?" Kim's tone became a little sharper when she mentioned his name. "You can't be serious about sending those photos to Nana, can you?"

"Old ladies get a kick out of that stuff. Haven't you ever looked through the greeting cards at the store?" Monique answered for Kim's mother.

"They still have a pulse, Kim." Anne giggled at the shocked look on her daughter's face.

"You should talk! Two seconds ago, you said it wasn't appropriate for a married woman like yourself to have them!" Monique's teased.

Kim's faced blanched. "Mom, do you have a copy, too?" she asked in a flat but deadly tone.

"Kimmie, don't be silly. What would I need a copy for?" She smiled as she walked away. "I'll see you two later."

Kim watched her mother go. "She didn't answer my question."

Monique laughed. "C'mon, Kim. The movie's going to start in thirty minutes."

Kim grabbed her umbrella from the hall closet and opened the front door when she heard her mother call out from the other room. "Kim, will you ask Ron where his mother got those towels?"

"MOM!" Kim yelled as Monique dragged her out the door, laughing her head off.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monique parked her car in the closest space to the Middleton Mall she could find. As she turned off the car, she looked at Kim. "Are you sure you don't want to call Ron?"

Kim said nothing as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"C'mon Kim, you can't shut him out forever. He explained the situation to you." Monique started to unbuckle herself as well. "Besides, you miss him."

"No, I don't." Kim said, a frown crossing her features.

"Oh, really?" Monique raised a single eyebrow, smirking at her red headed friend.

Kim's frown broke into a small smile as she looked at her friend. "Okay, maybe a little, but I'm not shutting him out. I just…just can't be around him right now, Mon."

"Kim, you are only making yourself and him miserable."

"I'm sure Ron's fine." Kim answered, looking back out the car window as the rain started falling harder.

"He's not. I talked to the boy this morning, and he sounded about as pathetic as I've heard a person sound. He's been waiting by the phone since he left your house." Monique watched Kim's face for any reaction, but it stayed the same. "He's been waiting for three days, like he's a love-sick puppy or something."

Kim sighed. "Monique, how would you handle the sitch if your best friend, whom you've known your entire life, became a whole new person over the summer? If he suddenly charged into battle instead of running around like a chicken with its head cut off? If he suddenly had skills and training instead of just dumb luck? What if, when you looked at him, you didn't see a gangly goofball anymore, but a dashing, handsome man? What if he suddenly loved you?" Kim finished with a pleading look in her eyes. Monique could see that Kim really wanted answers to these questions.

She put a reassuring hand on Kim's shoulder. "Girl, Ron Stoppable hasn't suddenly started loving you. I knew he loved you the moment I met him, and he probably did long before that. Maybe he always has." Monique took a moment to think. "As far as the other stuff goes, I think he just finally became what we all thought he could be. He always had the heart of a lion if you ask me. He was always brave, going on those missions when he couldn't really do anything to help. Except when you or the world needed him the most, then he would let down his goofball mask, and the hero would emerge."

Kim sighed again. "I'm not saying he isn't brave, or anything. He's one of the bravest people I've ever known. But I think you nailed it when you mentioned his mask. Is this new Ron the real Ron or just another mask?" Kim put her head in her hands. "I just wish I knew who he is."

Monique made Kim look at her. "He's Ron. He's a wise-cracking, Naco-eating, slacker, who's also a warrior willing to lay it all on the line to help save the world. He's always been that, Kim. He was before this summer, and he is now. He is Ron Stoppable. Your partner, your friend." Monique smiled. "You also realize you said he was handsome, don't you?"

Kim blushed and smiled a little. "I meant to keep that to myself. But he is, isn't he?"

Monique smiled more, seeing that Kim was starting to come out of her funk. "He's more than handsome. He's freakin' gorgeous."

Kim giggled. "Maybe. You know what the most attractive part of him is?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed, then spoke in unison. "The ears!"

Monique looked at her watch. "C'mon, girl. The movie starts in ten minutes, and we haven't even gone inside yet."

The girls got out of the car and started towards the mall, smiling and chatting even though the storm overhead grew darker.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron Stoppable sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." He said to himself as he wiped his nose. The Middleton airport was once again busy. Ron really didn't want to be here, but he said he would meet Sensei when his flight arrived. He had called Sensei shortly after he left Kim's. Sensei seemed both pleased and concerned that Ron had spontaneously developed the Byakugan. He insisted on coming to Middleton to see the new jutsu in person. Ron knew that he was going to need training on this new skill, but he hoped that Sensei might just send some scrolls and check in with him. But Sensei was coming, and bringing a trainer along as well, since he was not an expert on the Byakugan. Sensei possessed the Sharingan, so he had trained Ron himself on that jutsu. At the academy, Ron knew of only one student who possessed the Byakugan:

Yori.

_As if things were complicated enough right now. I mean she's my friend, but she and Kim don't really get along to well. Kim gets a little jealous around Yori, and I'm already on thin ice._ Ron looked up at the arrival screen to see that the flight from Japan had just arrived. He made his way toward the gate.

Rufus popped his head out of his cargo pants, sensing his master's distress. "Cheese?" the rodent held out a cube of cheese.

"Thanks, buddy." Ron popped the cube into his mouth. "You always know how to make me feel better. So, ready to see Yori and Sensei again?"

"Hai." Rufus said in Japanese and bowed slightly.

Ron laughed. "It's good to see you haven't let your manners slip over the summer, or your Japanese."

Ron reached the gate as the door opened and the passengers of the plane started off. He watched as lots of businessmen and women got off the plane, immediately pulling out cell phones and hurrying through the airport. Yori came out in the middle of this group, wearing the school uniform she wore in public. Ron waved to her, and she made her way over to him, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Yori. How was the flight?" Ron greeted casually, receiving a small hug from the girl.

"It was fine, Ron-san. Although the in-flight movie wasn't that good." Yori smiled.

Ron smiled back. "They never are. Where's Sensei?"

Yori turned, looking back over her shoulder. "He and Hirotaka should be here any moment."

Ron groaned. "Please tell me you didn't say Hirotaka."

Yori giggled. "I thought you would look forward to a match with your rival, so I asked Sensei to bring him with us. He's been bragging the entire flight that he is going to even the score today. You still lead 50-49, right?" Yori giggled as Ron rolled his eyes. "Besides, we needed someone to carry the bags."

"And here I thought it would be my honor." Ron shrugged.

"It will. Sensei does not travel lightly." Yori giggled again.

Rufus heard her giggle this time, jumped out of Ron's pocket, and scurried up to Yori's shoulder to hug her check. "Yori!"

"It's good to see you again, Rufus-chan. I remembered to bring you favorite candy!" She said sweetly as she pulled out a small piece of candy, which was instantly devoured by the rodent.

"Arigato!" he squeaked.

A mass of giggling stewardesses came out the plane next, surrounding the short man known as Sensei. Instead of his traditional robes, Sensei was wearing a brown business suit. It was certainly a new look for Ron. "Ladies, I have truly enjoyed your company, but I'm afraid the time for parting has come." Sensei said as he turned to face his companions.

Ron grinned ear to ear. "Yori, don't tell me you let the old man into the sake!"

Yori sighed. "He brought some in his carry-on luggage. He has been flirting with everything in a skirt the entire flight, except me of course."

"Yeah, that would be creepy if he started flirting with his granddaughter." Ron added.

"But unlike all the drunken businessmen, he actually managed to charm most of the women."

To accentuate Yori's comment, the stewardesses giggled again.

"I got to admit. The playa's got game!" Ron said as Sensei walked over to them, his face having a few lipstick marks on it. "Kónnichi wa, Yamakage-sensei." Ron bowed deeply as he formally greeted his master. Rufus bowed as well from Yori's shoulder.

"Kónnichi wa, Stoppable-sama. Rufus-san. You do not have to use my full title, Stoppable-sama. Sensei will be sufficient." Sensei returned the bow.

"Only if you call me Ron, Sensei." Ron smiled as he straightened himself from the bow.

"But you are the chosen monkey master. I should refer to you as Stoppable-sama." Sensei smiled back.

"And you are the mountain shadow, the Yamakage. But I think we can agree to drop the formalities, can't we?" Ron winked at Yori. "That goes for you, too, Yori. None of that Ron-san stuff."

Sensei stoked his beard, an amused grin on his face. "Since it is not customary in your country to use titles, I suppose we can. Where is Hirotaka?"

A loud grunt was heard as luggage suddenly hit the floor. "I am here, Sensei."

Ron looked at the new arrival. "Did carrying all that luggage tucker you out, Hirotaka?" Ron's voice was patronizing. "I mean, it is a lot to carry, if you're weak." Ron grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Here we go…"Yori sighed to herself, a small smile forming on her lips.

Hirotaka scowled. "I am stronger than you'll ever be, Stoppable."

Ron kept grinning. "In your dreams."

Hirotaka grinned back. "Speaking of dreams, are you still pining away for Kim-san? I recall it was quite easy to get her attention."

Ron's grinned faltered a bit. "Careful, Hirotaka. The last time you started down this path, I knocked you out for three days."

Hirotaka smirked, sensing he had struck a sore spot. "You are still pining away. Oh, well, it's not your fault, really. Once she saw me, what other man could compare?" He gave Ron his most charming smile, the one Ron knew he used when he was trying to impress a woman. "As far as you knocking me unconscious that day? I tripped, and then you suckered punched me with that Unstoppable Barrage. It won't happen again."

Ron snorted. "You tripped? I must have hit you harder that I thought…"

Sensei held up his hand. "That will be enough. Both of you will get the bags, and we will head to our hotel. Afterwards, you two can work out your frustrations by performing the tree-climbing exercise." Sensei finished with a stern look at both of his students.

"Yes, Sensei." They both answered in defeated voices. As soon as Sensei turned his back, Hirotaka punched Ron in the arm. Ron punched back. "See what you did?" They whispered at each other

"I saw that." Sensei said without turning around. Yori smiled as she looked back at two ninja who were quickly gathering the bags before more punishment could be handed out.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim was in a better mood as she walked out of the movie theater. The movie had been really good, and she was having a lot of fun with Monique. "This is has been a great day, Monique. Thanks for making me get out today."

"I couldn't let you sulk for three more days. C'mon, let's head to Club Banana."

Kim wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and walked right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…." She stopped talking as she looked up into the face of a handsome young man.

"Oh, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" The young man smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." Kim couldn't stop staring.

"Kim, aren't you coming? What's going…oh, hello…" Monique said as she walked up to her friend and saw the handsome man. "How **you** doing?" Monique finished with a flutter of her eyelids.

"Um, I'm fine. My name is Eric." He held out his hand to Monique.

"I'm Monique. Pleasure to meet you." Monique answered in a slightly husky voice, taking his offered hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Eric responded with a friendly smile. He turned to Kim. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"It's… I'm… uh, um…" It took Monique's hand upside her best friend's head to make her remember. "Kim. My name is Kim." Kim held out her hand, never taking her eyes off him. He shook it gently.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, Kim. I was just looking for Club Banana." He smiled a sheepish smile. "I'm new to the area, so I don't really know my way around yet."

"Why don't you come with us? We can show you around." Monique said, nudging Kim with her elbow, trying to get her to talk. "Invite the hottie." She whispered to her friend through clenched teeth.

Monique's nudge snapped Kim out of her stare. "Oh. Yeah, you should come with us. We'd be glad to show you around." Kim said shyly, unaware that she had started to blush.

Monique however did not miss this fact. A frown crossed her face as she looked back and forth between Eric and Kim._ Something is NQR here._ _I feel like I've just made a mistake._

"So, where's this store?" Eric asked.

"It's down this way." Kim said, starting to walk in the direction of Club Banana. Eric fell in step beside her. They started chatting as they walked on, neither noticing that Monique hadn't followed them.

_No, it's nothing. She'll just have a little harmless fun with this guy. She won't forget about Ron._ Monique tried to assure herself as she moved to catch up with her friend and the newcomer, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to come of this.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron Stoppable hated the tree-climbing exercise. It was one of the hardest things for him to do. It required patience and absolute control of his chakra. He had never been patient. As far as controlling his chakra, Ron was like a flood gate. He could produce the massive amounts of chakra needed for the most powerful of moves, and release it with no problem. However, tasks like this required the chakra to flow smoothly and slowly, like a gentle stream. Ron was no where near as adept at this type of chakra control. So he really struggled to maintain his grip. The fact that he was hanging upside down from the ceiling of his dojo wasn't really helping either. Since it was raining so hard, Sensei had decided to hold the training inside and made Ron and Hirotaka run up one the walls and on to the ceiling; then, he made them hold themselves by their chakra.

"You may stop now." Sensei called up to them from the floor where he and Yori were having tea.

Ron and Hirotaka both released their chakra, letting themselves fall head first towards the floor. They both flipped over in mid-air and landed on their feet in a crouched position. Neither made a sound as they hit the floor. Ron looked over at Hirotaka, who showed no signs of fatigue from the exercise. Hirotaka smirked at Ron's disheveled appearance, seeing how he really had struggled with the exercise.

"Please, join us for tea." Sensei called to them.

Hirotaka rose and adjusted his traditional black gi. Ron stood as well and adjusted his own gi. He had left the mask down, nor was he wearing the headband or any "mission gear", as he liked to call it. His hands were still wrapped in the bandages, so the gloves were left off as well.

"Ron, I believe it is time we discussed your further training." Sensei said to him as Yori handed him a tea cup.

"Thanks," Ron said to Yori as he took the cup, then returned his gaze to his teacher. "What did you have in mind?"

"Over last summer, you learned a great deal." Sensei took a sip of his tea. "However, you learned it at an accelerated rate and you copied a lot of what you learned through your Sharingan. This was necessary, as you destiny is quickly approaching, but I believe that you should learn the traditional way."

"I understand. I guess I really did take the Cliff Notes approach to ninja training." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "So, what should I do? Do you want me to relearn the jutsus without using the Sharingan?"

"That would be a waste of time, idiot. You can already do most of them without the Sharingan since you've copied them." Hirotaka huffed.

Sensei fixed his other student with a stern look. "Hirotaka, although rude, is correct. Have you tried any of the jutsus you copied without the Sharingan activated?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really. I thought I had to have it going to do them. I have been practicing with the jutsus you taught me to do without it, though."

"Demonstrate the shadow clone jutsu, please." Sensei watched as Ron placed his hands in the correct position and performed a jutsu that he had copied. Two clones appeared standing behind him.

"Wow, you've performed a simple clone jutsu. You are the greatest ninja ever!" Hirotaka smirked at his rival.

Ron's brow knitted as one of the clones walked towards Yori. "Hey, Hiro? Aren't you going to take you tea from Yori?"

Hirotaka started to turn back towards Yori, not hearing the faint pop associated with a transformation jutsu, and got a full view of blue bikini-clad Yori handing him a cup of tea, bending over as she did. "Careful, it's hot." The transformed clone said breathlessly in Yori's voice. Hirotaka stared at the cleavage of the transformed clone for a moment and then fell over, having fainted. A small trickle of blood was coming out of his nose. The clone transformed back into the likeness of Ron, and sat the tea back down.

Ron and his clones burst out laughing, while Sensei chuckled slightly. Yori however was not amused. She leapt from her position beside her grandfather and struck Ron in the head, silencing his laughter and causing the clones to disappear. "You and your stupid, perverted jutsu!"

Ron rubbed the lump on his head. "Sorry, Yori. I couldn't resist. The Sexy Jutsu is one of my few original jutsus. But the likeness was flattering, if I may say so." Yori punched him in the head again.

Sensei chuckled again. "That will be enough, Yori."

Yori huffed and turned her nose up. She took her position by Sensei. "Now, I believe we can discuss your training. Your chakra control needs refinement. Yori will be helping you with that by teaching you the Gentle Fist style. I also have another technique that may aid you. It is called the Rasengan."

Ron whistled. He had seen Yori take out the entire training class at Yamanuchi using this style of fighting that required the Byakugan. It was a style incorporating small amounts of chakra with each blow, and using the Byakugan to guide each strike into the opponent's chakra network, effectively causing the opponent to lose control of their chakra. The thing he was most impressed with, however, was the mention of the Rasengan. Ron had seen Sensei use this move once. He demolished part of the mountain that was in danger of causing an avalanche. "Sensei, the Rasengan is a Kage-level move. Are you sure I can handle it?"

Sensei pulled a scroll from behind his back. "I would also like you to study some of these jutsu as well. If you can master the ones I've marked along with the Gentle Fist, then you will be able to wield the Rasengan. Once you have that, you will have no equal."

Ron took the scroll and opened it. Rufus came down from the loft to take a look as well. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu…Shadow Possession Jutsu….Shadow Strangle Jutsu….Lightning Blade Jutsu? The Chidori?" He looked up at Sensei. "I know that one already, Sensei. Hey, Rufus, check these two out. Expansion Jutsu and Beast Mimicry Jutsu. It says we could work together on this last one."

Rufus read the description of the Expansion Jutsu. The little mole rat went through some hand signs and made a squeak as he finished, then started to expand like a balloon for a moment. Then, he started expanding proportionally and grew to ten times his regular size. Rufus, now the size of a toddler, walked over and picked up Hirotaka's tea. He slurped the drink, unaware of the three sets of wide eyes watching him. "Yummy!" he squeaked and then shrank back to his normal size.

"Well, that's one down." Ron watched as Rufus scampered back upstairs. "Are you sure you got the right Chosen One, Sensei?"

Sensei shook his head to clear the shock of what just happened. "Yes, the Chosen One is a human, but I suppose it is not impossible for Rufus-san to access the same power as you."

Yori watched the naked mole rat finish climbing the stairs. "And he always was a fast learner."

Ron looked back down at the scroll in front of him, seeing a description of another doujutsu written in red ink instead of black. As Ron looked further, he saw that it wasn't red ink, but blood. "Sensei, what's this? The… Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Sensei drew in a sharp breath at the name of the doujutsu. "That jutsu is forbidden, Stoppable-sama! Do not look into it any further. It causes only pain." Sensei looked troubled. He didn't know that jutsu was on that scroll until Ron mentioned it, he must have missed it when he was marking the scroll. This scroll was one that Lord Toshimiru had written long ago, detailing the many jutsus he had mastered. Sensei had wanted for Ron to reach the same level as the previous monkey master, but he was unaware that the first Yamakage knew of this dark jutsu.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Yori voiced the concern etched on hers and Ron's faces.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Stoppable-sama…Ron… promise me that you will never attempt that jutsu. It will only take you down the path of destruction." Sensei's voice almost pleaded with Ron.

Ron nodded his head. "Of course, Sensei. I only want to use my power to help and defend people. I have no reason to want to hurt anyone."

Sensei let out a sigh of relief. "That is why I know that you are the Chosen One, Stoppable-sama. Only one as pure of heart as you could be the true master of the mystical monkey power and the Lotus Blade. I know you will make all of us proud."

Ron rubbed the back of his head, a goofy grin on his face. "Don't have too high expectations of me, Sensei. I mean, it's still just me, the goofy kid from Middleton we're talking about."

Yori smiled. "Sensei is right, Ron. You will make us all proud."

Ron's response was cut off as Hirotaka mumbled something in his sleep. "I will…beat Stoppable ….I will make you proud. I will...win your heart… Yori-chan"

Yori blushed as Ron and Sensei looked back at her.

"Looks like I get to pry into your love life now, Yori." Ron smiled.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Yori blushed harder.

"Not yet…" Ron smiled even larger.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Monique were heading out of the mall. Kim still looked a little dreamy eyed. Monique still looked a little worried. The rain was pouring down even harder. "He's so nice, Monique." Kim said, not paying attention to her friend's facial expression.

"He's okay." Monique said as she got her keys out of her pocket.

"He's handsome." Kim continued on in a somewhat dreamy voice.

"Yeah, but he's no Ron." Monique said before thinking.

Kim stopped walking. "Ron? What's he got to do with anything?"

Monique looked at her friend, _Oh, no…not when they were so close_. "Kim, don't tell me you were so lost in Eric that you forgot about Ron."

Kim shook her head, "No, I haven't forgotten about Ron."

Monique let out a sigh of relief. "Good…"

"I've got to call him tonight and tell him Eric is going to give me a ride to school in the morning. That way, I can show him around school." Kim smiled and started back towards the car.

"Kim, that's not what I meant. Don't tell me you've forgotten what Ron said to you?"

"You mean…"

"Yes, that he loved you. You have to deal with that, Kim; you can't just go crush on some new guy!"

Kim eye's widened in surprise. "Monique, it's so not the drama. I'm not crushing on the new guy. I'm just being friendly and showing him around school tomorrow. I'll deal with Ron when the time is right." She said as they reached the car.

Monique watched as her friend got in, a frown forming on her face. For the first time since she had met Kim Possible, Monique didn't believe the words that were coming out of Kim's mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. School's been a nightmare and I've got a wedding coming up, so this has been on the back burner. But the next chapter is coming along quickly so there shouldn't be a huge delay. Thanks again to daywalkr82 for beta reading, coming up with Eric's last name, and helping with Ron's shirt design.

Chapter 14: School Day: Part I

The phone started ringing just as Ron came out of the bathroom. It had gotten warmer over the last couple of days, so Ron was wearing a white t-shirt and cargo pants instead of his usual attire. The shirt had been a gift from Yori. In the center of the t-shirt was a small symbol of the Yamanouchi school, surrounded by a leaf, a musical note, what looked like an hourglass, and other symbols. On the back of the shirt was a proportional copy of the seal on his back.

Ron made it to the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ron."

Ron smiled a little, recognizing the voice. "Kim." He took a deep breath. "What's going on, KP? Are you ready for school, 'cause I can be there in a few minutes to pic…"

"That's what I'm calling about, Ron. I'm…uh…not going to need a ride this morning." Ron could detect the awkwardness in her voice.

"Are you sure, KP? I mean…we've only be going to school together each morning since we started school. I'd hate to start off our junior year by breaking that tradition." Ron tried to keep his voice light, but this was really strange behavior for Kim. She had never refused to walk or ride with him to school. Even when she had been furious at him for screwing up on a mission, she would still go with him the next morning.

"Yeah. I know it's a little different, but I already sort of promised to show the new guy around this morning." Kim spat this out kind of quickly. "He's going to be here in a minute to pick me up, so I really shou…"

"New guy?" Ron interrupted her, narrowing his eyes. "What new guy?"

Kim took a breath on the other end. Ron could feel her getting more anxious by the second. "His name's Eric. Monique and I meet him yesterday at the mall. He asked us to show him around today, since he just moved into town."

Ron relaxed a little. "So, he's picking up Monique and then meeting you, right?" Ron asked, knowing that Monique lived a couple of blocks away from Kim.

"Not exactly…look, I think I just heard him pull up outside. I'll…I'll see you at school." The phone disconnected before Ron could respond.

Feeling incredibly uneasy, Ron placed the phone back on its base. _I do not like this. Not one bit._ Ron thought as a deep frown crossed his face. Grabbing his school bag, he started down the stairs from his loft. As he reached the bottom step, he stopped when the uneasy feeling struck him again. He turned his head towards the entrance to the supply room and saw that a fully loaded mission bag set by the door. His headband sat neatly folded on top of the bag. Under the headband, a sealed envelope sat. "Yori…" Ron growled as he snatched the letter up, but stopped when he saw that it wasn't her handwriting.

**Stoppable,**

**Sensei wants us to practice in Middleton Woods directly after school, so bring this with you. Yori and I will see you at school. Yori's got your first lesson in the G.F. style planned. She's still mad about the Sexy Jutsu, so get ready to have you ass handed to you. Once she's done with you, I'm going to make you pay for embarrassing me in front of her.**

**Hirotaka**

**P.S. Your snoring could wake the dead. I could have been there with the intent to kill you and you never would have heard me coming. Some ninja you are.**

Ron crumpled the letter in his hand, throwing it into a wastepaper basket near the front door of the dojo. He bent down to place the headband in the mission bag, mumbling to himself. "Great, frustration with the opposite sex and scheduled beatings. This school year is shaping up just like the last two." Ron grabbed the bag and headed outside towards his motorcycle. He had just finished strapping the mission bag down to the back of his bike when he saw a purple motorcycle with two passengers go by the end of his driveway. The thing that caught his attention was the hair of the person riding on the back of the motorcycle. He saw a flash of long, red hair, and there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

"Kim…" Ron said to himself, quickly putting his helmet on and mounting his motorcycle. They were about a minute of him, but they were moving slowly. Ron revved the engine and squealed the back tire as he gunned the accelerator. The bike rocketed out of the Stoppable's driveway. _You didn't want to tell me about him, Kim? Fine, I'll just have to find out about him myself._

Ron was quickly closing the gap between himself and Kim's mystery ride. He took his hands off the controls of the bike for a moment, just enough time to focus his chakra and perform a transformation jutsu into the only other motorcycle rider who went to Middleton High School. More accurately, the man who went to Middleton High because he worked there, Steve Barkin. Ron's sleek sport bike was also transformed through his jutsu into a chopper identical to Barkin's. The targets pulled to a stop sign, and Ron pulled directly next to them.

"Possible." Ron barked out in Steve Barkin's commanding voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Barkin." Kim said over the two idling engines.

"Who's this gentleman?" 'Barkin raised his eye towards the driver of the motorcycle.

The driver flipped his visor up, revealing a narrowed set of eyes.

Kim, blushing slightly, started to introduce the rider. "This is Eric, Mr. Barkin. He's a new student."

Ron reached a hand out. "What's your last name, son?" Ron used every bit of willpower to keep Barkin's voice coming out instead of his own, but he couldn't keep the venom out of it after seeing Kim's blush.

"Sunas." Eric took the offered hand, squeezing it a little hard for a normal handshake. Ron squeezed back harder. "We'd better get back on the road, sir. We'd hate to be late for school."

"Good idea, Sunas. You might want to work on that handshake. It's a little weak." Ron drove through the intersection ahead of Kim and Eric. Once he was sure that he wasn't being followed, he turned down a side street and released his transformation jutsu. He looked down at his still bandaged right hand, the one that he had used to shake Eric's hand and clenched it into a fist. _That guy is not normal. I can't put my finger on it, but something was definitely off. It's like he was missing something…but that doesn't matter right now. I've got to talk to Kim. She's not safe near that guy._ Ron started toward school again, troubled even more now that he had met this Eric Sunas.

Ron pulled into the parking lot a second after Eric and Kim did, watching as the Invader swooped into Ron's usual parking space. Ron watched as he helped Kim off the bike, smiling at her all the while. Ron gripped the handlebars of his bike harder as he watched Kim smile back, blushing once again. Jealousy flared in Ron's heart. Only days ago, she had looked at him the same way and now this new jerk was getting her full attention. _How dare this new guy smile at her like this? How dare she smile back?_

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a car horn behind him. "Other people want to park too!" A senior yelled from his convertible. Ron tore his eyes away from the backs of Kim and Eric as they walked into the school, and made his way to the nearest parking space.

A few minutes later, Ron was walking through the halls of the school, preparing to drop off his bags at his locker when he heard a voice call out to him. Yori and Hirotaka were hurrying along to catch up with him. "Hey, guys." Ron said in a tense voice.

"What's wrong with you, Stoppable? We've been calling out to you for the last three minutes." Hirotaka adjusted his mission pack on his shoulder, counter balancing it with his school backpack.

"I guess I didn't hear you. Sorry." Ron shrugged his shoulders, and started walking back towards his locker.

"I see you got your mission gear, Ron. So, you will be joining us after school?" Yori said in her usual friendly voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I practiced a few of those jutsus Sensei gave me, and I can't wait to try them out." Ron tried to pass off a normal smile, but he could tell it wasn't working.

"What's bothering you, Ron?" Yori asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Yori. Just a strange morning." He said, gently patting her hand, trying to show her he was okay. He started to open his locker. "So, you guys didn't mention you would be attending school here. That's cool. It's nice to have the squad back together again." Ron smiled.

Hirotaka and Yori both smiled, remembering their adventures together as Squad 7. "It is nice. What was your nickname for us again?" Yori beamed at her friend.

"The Magnificent Seven." Ron chuckled. "The only squad who didn't fail any missions this summer. "

"We were really good as a squad; I'll have to admit." Hirotaka added.

Ron arched his eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Yori and I are good, Hiro. You're mediocre at best."

"I shall respond in a way more accustomed to your culture, Stoppable." Hirotaka cleared his throat. "Your mamma."

Ron couldn't help but laugh, but his amusement soon ended as he saw Kim and Eric rounding the corner. They appeared to be heading towards Kim's locker, which was right across the hall from Ron's this year. Kim stopped when she recognized the three people gathered across from her locker.

"Yori? Hirotaka? What are you guys doing here?" Kim stepped away from Eric to greet the ninja academy students. Ron continued to put things into his locker, not acknowledging Kim.

"Ah, Kim-san. It has been far too long." Hirotaka smiled roguishly as he took one of Kim's hands and kissed it. Ron, without looking back, reached out and smacked Hirotaka in the head.

Yori and Kim giggled. "It's an honor to see you again, Possible-san." Yori held out a hand for Kim to shake.

Kim took the hand and shook it. "It's just Kim, Yori. It's nice to see you, too." The exchange between the two was genuinely friendly, despite some animosity between them in the past. "So, are you guys going to school here now?"

Yori nodded. "We will be for this semester at least, maybe longer."

Kim turned toward Ron's turned back. "Aren't you going to say hello, Ron?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Hello, Ron." Ron said as he turned to face her for the first time. "Who's your friend, KP?"

Kim looked taken aback by the look on Ron's face. He seemed normal, but Kim could detect anger in his eyes and…was that hurt? "Ron, this is Eric. I…I told you about him on the phone." Kim said in a smaller voice than usual, half expecting Ron to explode at any moment.

"You did? I must have missed that…"Ron said in a sarcastic voice that made Kim flinch, as Eric came closer to the group. Ron never took his eyes off of Eric, watching him as Sensei had instructed him to watch his enemies. Every instinct in Ron Stoppable screamed at him that Eric was indeed his enemy. Violent thoughts started rushing through his head as Eric came within striking distance. Ron now knew so many ways to cause pain …_Whoa, Stoppable, what did you just tell Sensei? You don't want to hurt anyone. Even this jerk._

"Hi, you must be Ron. Kim's told me all about you." Eric offered his hand to shake, his voice friendly, but his eyes had a malicious spark in them. Ron shook the hand, and as soon as he connected with Eric, his instincts roared again that something was wrong. _What is it? What is so wrong with this guy, besides the fact that he's trying to move in on KP? Wait a minute…_ Ron looked out of the corner of his eye at Yori; the corners of her mouth were in a worried frown. Ron glanced over at Hirotaka, whose facial features mirrored Yori's. _They sense it, too_. Ron glared back at Eric, realizing what was wrong. _He doesn't have any chakra! _Ron let go of Eric's hand, and fought the urge to wipe his hand off, like he had touched something foul.

"What happened to your hands?" Eric asked still in the same friendly tone. A slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, these? Just a few scrapes from my last mission." Ron held out one hand and the clinched it into a fist, staring down Eric. "You should have seen what I did to the other guy." The threatening tone in his voice made Eric smirk more.

Kim moved in between the two. "Ron! What's gotten into you?" She looked at him with wide eyes, her words almost hissed out.

Ron didn't look at her; he just kept staring straight ahead at Eric. "Nothing, KP. I was just answering his question."

The school bell rang, signaling the start of the first class. Kim turned back toward Eric.

"C'mon, Eric, I'll show you the way to your first class. Hirotaka and Yori, I'll see you later. Ron." She huffed out that last part, and started walking back down the hall.

Eric followed after her for a moment, and then turned back around. "Hey, Ron, you got a minute?"

Ron hadn't moved, glaring daggers at the person now talking to him. "Yeah, sure." He kept his voice neutral as he saw Kim watching the two.

Eric walked back to him. He was about to say something when Ron hissed out. "What are you?"

Eric didn't look surprised at Ron's comments. "So, you are already on to me. I guess you are not as dumb as you look." Eric spoke barely above a whisper, a devious grin on his face. "Meet me at lunch on the rooftop. We'll iron everything out there."

"What's wrong with right now?" Ron activated his Byakugan. He gasped as he confirmed Eric was not what he seemed. Instead of blood flowing through him like a normal person, Ron saw only a green slime-looking substance. Synothoplasam. "You're a synthodrone! That's why I didn't sense any chakra from you!" Ron kept his voice in a whisper.

"Give the boy a prize!" Eric almost laughed. Ron's fists started to ball up, preparing to strike. Eric smiled at Ron's reaction. "I wouldn't do what you thinking about. I'll decapitate the bitch before you even get close." Eric glanced back at Kim.

Ron stopped, his blood boiling even more at the insult to Kim. "Don't underestimate me. I'll kill you before you get a chance to hurt her."

"I'm not last year's synthodrone…" He held up his left hand so only Ron could see, letting it dematerialize into a sphere of syntho-sand. Suddenly the sand struck like a needle at Ron's cheek, causing a small cut. It was so fast the Ron could barely track it with the Byakugan. "…as you now know. Consider that a warning shot, Stoppable. You try to warn Possible in anyway, and she'll be dead before you can blink. You keep you mouth shut, and she stays safe." Eric retracted the sand into his hand. "That goes for your friends, too."

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Ron fists were clenched so tight his fingernails were cutting into the bandages.

"Oh, you'll see, Ronnie. You'll see." Eric started to back away from Ron. "Now, remember to play nice…" Eric whispered as he replaced the evil grin with a normal smile. "So, I'll see you at lunch then?" He said in a louder voice, making sure that Kim heard him.

"Oh, yeah. Count on it." Ron forced a smile back on his face, trying to conceal the anger in his voice.

Eric rejoined Kim, smiling at her as he did. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What was that all about?" Kim asked him, falling in step beside him as they headed for there first class.

"Oh, I think we may have got off on the wrong foot back there, so I arranged for Ron to talk with me at lunch. I'm sorry if I made him mad at you; I didn't know that you two were an item." Eric smiled sheepishly.

Kim blushed at his smile. "We're…just good friends." _THAT'S A LIE!_ A voice in her head screamed. _YOU LOV... _Kim shook her head to silence the voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to space out there. I think you two talking would do Ron a world of good. I mean, I wouldn't want two of my friends to not get along."

Eric smile became wider. "You want me to be your friend?"

Kim blushed again. "Yeah, I think I would like that a lot."

Eric laughed out loud. He turned to her again, his most charming smile in place. "That's exactly what I wanted." Kim was too busy blushing to notice the malicious gleam in his eye.

Ron Stoppable was shaking with anger as he watched Kim and Eric disappear down the hall. He slowly walked back to his locker, bracing himself against the cold steel, staring at the floor. He was shaking so badly that he thought he might fall over any minute.

Yori rushed over to him, "Ron, what should we do?"

Hirotaka cracked his knuckles, staring in the direction that Kim and Eric had gone. "Let's take him down before he can act!"

"No, calm down! Think!" He said this more to himself than to his friends. "He would hurt her before we could get close enough to take him out. You both saw how fast he was…" A drop of blood from the wound on his cheek fell to the floor. "I didn't even have time to react!"

"So we should just let him get away with this? He has her at his mercy, Stoppable!" Hirotaka was almost shouting at Ron know.

"He's not going to hurt her! I won't let him!" Ron stared his friend in the eye, his words coming out in a growl.

Hirotaka smirked. "Good. For a moment, I thought you had turned back into that sniveling little wimp you were at the beginning of the summer. So what are we going to do?"

Ron took several deep breaths. "Yori, I'll bet you are in all the honors classes, aren't you?"

Yori nodded.

"Good, so is Kim. You stay right beside her. Follow her everywhere. I'm in a few classes with her, all the ones that aren't honors courses. Between the two of us, we will be there to make sure this …thing…can't make his move without one of there to counter it." Ron started to stand back up. "That should also give us a chance to gather info on this bastard."

"What about me?" Hirotaka asked.

"You're in the same classes as me?" Hirotaka nodded. "So we'll be doing the same thing. Until the period before lunch. At that time, you're going to get every trap you can set up on the roof. I'll cover for you in class with a shadow clone. Then, at lunch time, Yori will keep Kim distracted and separated from Eric. When he shows up, you and are I are going to take him down."

"You are going to try to apprehend him?" Yori asked.

"No. He threatened Kim. That crosses the line." Ron closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, Sensei… _"I'm going to kill him."


End file.
